Roy's Teenage Moments
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Roy is a teenage super hero living with Green Arrow but when he's not fighting crime he's causing trouble. Here's some storys dealing with mothercanary Daddy!Ollie and his best friend Dick and Wally. Just some fun moments with Roy being a teenager.
1. Sneak out

Don't you love when you're totally bored in social studies and think of a great fan fiction or at least it's great while you're thinking about it? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! DO NOT SUE ME!

The sneak out

Roy walked in the kitchen in search for his mentor.

"Hey Ollie there's a party tonight and I was wondering if I could go?" Roy asked knowing that the archer was paying more attention to his work to even listen to his adoptive son.

He had it planned it was a Thursday night so Oliver Queen usually had business papers to be looked and sighed. All he had to do was get him to say yes at that moment and he is home free.

"What, oh um sure Roy go ahead don't stay up to late" not really hearing what his young ward had just said. _'Yes I did it'_ he thought while he was walking towed the door. _'Yes, yes' _"Roy where are you going?" said a familiar voice. _'No so close'_ "um her Dinah um I was just going to an um…party."

"On a school night?" she asked him. He loved Dinah like she was his mom and she would act like his mom too, even to his dislikes. "Yeah Ollie said I could go." he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Um hmmm" She said with that look I-know-what-you're-pulling and motioned her index figure for him to follow her.

He did as was told and followed her all the way back to the kitchen.

"Hey Ollie did you tell Roy he could go to a party?" She asked him while gazing up at Roy who had "guilty" all over his face.

"Yes, yes go ahead." Oliver said as he continued his work.

Roy had a small smile thinking she would just leave it at that but no being mother canary she kept talking.

"Also Roy wants to become a super villain and rob the star city's banks is that alright?"

"Yes, yes" he said not realizing what he had just heard but finally processed "WAIT WHAT NO HE CAN NOT BECOME A SUPER VILLIAN AND ROB THE BANKS!" Ollie said.

A grin the plastered on the canary's face "Well Roy now that he is listening why you don't ask what you asked him earlier." She said looking at Roy.

The teenage sidekick, or partner as he liked to say, looked warily at both of his guardian's. He then looked at Oliver.

"Well Ollie I was umm… wondering is well umm…. If that tonight I could umm…" "Spit it out Roy" Oliver said impatient as he still had work to be finished. "Could I go to a party tonight?" He asked so fast it would have put the speedsters to shame.

But Oliver had heard the boy "No" was all his answer. "But why not" Roy sounded whiney and childish but he didn't care he knew this would be the best party of the year and wouldn't miss it for the world.

"It's a school night." said Oliver in a grunt voice and folded his arms.

"UGG Y'ALL NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING" he said running up the stairs Oliver then thought in his head _'three two one'_ SLAM _'right on the dot one day that boy's going to break the hinges off that door'_

"You've got to listen more carefully when he is talking to you" Dinah said from behind him. "I know, I know pretty bird." He said as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

She the smiled at him and got started on dinner while he finished up his business work.**1)**

While in Roy's room….

He took some pillows and made it look like he was sleeping and turned his stereo up loud to make sure they did not hear his window creek or him trying to crawl down the sides.

When he made sure everything was in ordered he climbed out the window, which was very hard considering he was on the second floor. After 10 minutes of finally getting down he found his old latter and put it up to his window so he would have a way to get in without going through the front door.

He then started his way off to the party of the year.

While after an hour of him leaving Dinah decided he needed to come and eat dinner. She went up stairs and knocked on his door. He didn't answer she just thought e was ignoring her.

"Roy sweeties open this door." No answer "Roy honeys open the door" she then got mad when he didn't answer the second time. "ROY HARPER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she then yelled. She twisted the door knob and he door was unlocked.**2)**

"Oh" she said quietly. She then waked over to what appeared sleeping Roy. "Roy honey I know your man but you need to come and eat." no reply. "Roy wake up" She then folded back the covers and let out a slight scream. That as enough to get Oliver's attention, he raced up the stairs to find out what's wrong.

"Dinah are you alright what's wrong?" he asked.

"Roy's not in his room he could have been kidnapped, or runway or" She then thought about it and got mad "Or went to that party."

"Pretty bird do you know where the parties at," Trying hard not to look to angry but that was it trying. "No I didn't ask."

"Well I guess we will just have to wait." He said hoping that would give him time to cool of.

While at the party….

Roy had been at the party for hour and a half when he heard…

"Roy hey we thought you wouldn't make it." Roy looked over and saw kid flash or Wally West as he is well known.

"Wally what are you doing in Star City?"

"Came to see the party of course also brought Robin."

Roy asked in a low voice and amused voice so that no one could hear them. "Daddy-bats actually let little birdie come to a party on a school night."

"Well actually" Wally begin

"And over protective Ollie let his little archer out past curfew" Roy turned around to see Robin with smile. _'Man that kid has killer ninja moves'_ Roy thought to himself.

"I'm surprised Robin didn't think a good kid like you would sneak out of the house and travel to Star City from Gotham." Roy said.

"What and Oliver and Dinah just happened to let you come."

"Not exactly…" Roy said.

"Well then guess where all on the same page." Wally said with that usual big goofy grin on his face.

"Let me guess Barry didn't let you come either." Roy said with another grin

"That is sooooo not the point come on lets party." They started to head over to a bunch of girls that had been motioning them to go dance with them.

While at the Oliver's Manor….

"Oliver, it is 3a.m what was he thinking, it's a school night when I get my hands on him-" She started mad at the fact she has been sitting there for seven hours.**3) **

"Calm down Dinah he'll be hearing soon enough I'm going down stairs to get something to drink you want anything?" He asked not really wanting to be there when she explodes on Roy about sneaking out. "Yes get me some water."

He went down stairs and was getting them both water when he heard the latter on his son's window creek and though to himself _'embrace for impact kid'_ He then heard a thump which would mean he was in the house then he heard and "OW" all the way down the stairs.

As Canary had grabbed him by the ear and was dragging him down the stairs and made him sit down at the table. When he sat down his head instantly looked at the floor. Oliver had to hide his slight smile seeing his ward rubbing his hearting ear and the shock impression thinking he wouldn't get caught.

Then Dinah started "ROY HARPER WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SNEAKING OUT, GOING TO A PARTY ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, AFTER WE SAID NO, SNEAKING BACK IN, AND WORRYING ME AND OLIVER TO DEATH"

Oliver already knew the answer when his apprentice just shrugged. "He was thinking that he wouldn't get caught that's what he was thinking am I right?" He looked at Roy.

Roy gave a slight nod and then continued to stair at the floor. "Boy, look at her and me when we are talking to you" Oliver said knowing that Roy hated it.

"WHY I YOUR RIGHT IND WOULD YOU SNEAK OUT" Dinah continued to yell.

Roy just shrugged again**4)**. "Answer her Roy." Oliver said.

"I-I thought t-that I-it would have been q-qick and I-I would be home before 1am b-but I must have stayed out just a l-little later." He stampeded with his words wanting to look down again but knowing that was not the brightest of ideas.

"DOES THAT STILL GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SNEAK OFF?" She asked Roy thinking it was a rhetorical question until she said "WELL"

"No" he said in a soft whisper. "WHAT" she could not hear what he had said because it was so low? "N-NO" he said louder.

"D*** RIGHT IT AINT NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" she said real pissed off.

"Y-yes" He said

"YES WHAT" she said.

"Yes maim" he then quickly as he could ran up the flight of stairs thinking_'A Whole month that's so not far.' He_ then shut the door and went to sleep wanting this night to end.

**The numbers where all the wrong things Roy did **

**1) DON'T SNEAK OUT BEFORE DINNER **

**2) MAKE SURE THE DOOR IS LOCKD**

**3) STAY OUT THAT LONG WHNE YOU SNUCK OUT**

**4) SHRUG WHILE YOU ARE BEING YELLED AT AND ASKED A QUESTION**

**Thank you for reading and FLAMES WILL BE NOTED and the flames I can't fix will be used to roast marshmallows sooooo R&R PLEASE**


	2. Why fourteen year olds dont drive

OK here we go I own everything that is in my closet, floor, and in my house anything eles sadly no which means for all the "Slow" people I do not own the characters!

Why fourteen year olds dont drive

Roy had finally been ungrounded from the whole sneak out fiasco so to speak but like most fourteen year olds he couldn't stay out of trouble. It all started with one question.

"Hey Ollie can I drive?" The boy asked with despirtion on his face.

"Do you got your driving licence?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No" Roy said with still desperation in his voice.

"Do you got your parment?" Oliver asked.

"No" he said again.

"Have you ever drove a car before?" He said with a knowing voice,

"No"

"Then what the h** makes you think I will let you drive a 250,000 dollar car?" Oliver said with a loud do-you-think-I'm-crazy voice.

"umm because you love me?" He said with what only could come to his mind.

"Why do you want to drive so badly?" Oliver asked

"because I want to." He said as only a fourteen year old could.

"Fine we will drive to a empty parking lot though."

"Yesssss" he said whi excitement.

They waited till it got dark where no cars where in the parking lot.

"Ok now this is the clutch, this is the brake, and this is the…" He contunied teaching his adoptive son which contols to press and where and when to turn.

"OK I think I got it?" Roy said with achivment on his face.

They were doing really good an hour then Oliver decided it was time to go home.

"Ok just pull up hear and-" he said but was cut of by his expencive bumper hittin a 42ft tall pole light.

Roy instantly turned pale and Oliver looked down and the gears. "Roy, oh son of mine, you had it on reverse." He said through clentched teeth.

Roy looked down and said in as innocent as his voice could get "ooppps"

The car ride home was very silent no one spoke a word. Roy didn't dare speak when they got home Roy went straight up to his room as fast as he could go. "Hey Roy what's wrong?" She asked the teenager already in his room.

She then heard the front door slam and knew something had happened.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong? Why did Roy dash for his room like his life depended on it?"

"check my 250,000 dollar car and see why."

She then walked out of the house and into the garage to see the bumper totaled. She then walked in and said, "You didn't"

"I did" he said with regret in his voice. "Wait so you let a fourteen year old drive a very expincive car?" he just nodded his head.

She then slapped him repadiy, "You let a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD DRIVE" She cept slapping and hitting him for the rest of the night.

Roy has never been allowed to drive one of his mentors new cars and Oliver is still hearing grief about it from his 'Pretty bird'.

**R&R I know I know very short but promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. Speedy Robin, and Kid Flash Adventures 1

Ok I don't own anything LITERALLY the person that came up with the plot is named **Reina Grayson **so have her to thank for the plot I just write it out.

Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flashes Adventures part 1

Roy, Wally, and Robin where in Bruce Wayne's mansion sitting in the living room talking while their mentors where talking about a new mission.

Wally then piped up, "Wonder what their talking about?"

"Yeah me too" Roy added having the same suspicions.

"We could find out." said Robin with a knowing smile.

The two younger boys soon had the same smile on their face. Robin then went over to the grand clock and open the way to the bat cave. "Are y'all coming?" Robin said stepping in they soon followed.

They hid behind the bends to get a closer look and hear better. They then heard Green Arrows voice "So you think your joker, his mirrors fellow, and the gentlemen are teaming up to take us three down."

Batman then spoke "I am not sure but it could be highly likely"

"Roy you're standing on my foot." Robin whispered "sorry" came the reply of Roy. "Shhh they'll hear us" came the reply of KF

They then continued to listen but the herd nothing. They saw Green Arrow and Flash but couldn't see Batman. Just then Kid Flash turns around and looks o see Batman and screams knocking the 15 and 13 year olds over when they looked up they saw their mentors looking down at them with their arms crossed over their chest.

After a 30 minute conversation about how they were not supposed to be in here and then they were ease dropping and spying.

The bat cave then went into a siren and Joker and The gentlemen where attacking Gotham City.

The three grown ups turned to their apprentices and almost synced with each other saying "Stay here"

The three boys rolled their eyes.

After they had left the boys did the one thing they are great at…being bored.

Roy was spinning around in the chair, Robin fixing his bike, and Wally was doing what else but eating.

Then all of a sudden the bat cave lit up with the lights. Robin then said, "Mirror Masters attacking central city."

"We should go fight him" Roy said looking for adventure.

"But they said to stay put." Wally said not wanting to get into trouble anymore when his Aunt Iris caught him sneaking out the house.

"But they don't know about Mirrors when need to do something," Roy said

"Come on Wally it'll be an adventure."

"Fine but only if Robin goes" Roy then turned to Robin.

"No"

"Come on baby bird break away" Roy said trying to convince his friend.

"Batman said stay put."

"If Batman said jump-off a cliff would you?"

"well-" Robin said uncertain.

"Come on Robin."

"Fine."

**This is part one it's really late and I'm tired so R&R!**


	4. Speedy Robin, and Kid Flash Adventures 2

Don't own anything nit even the plot! Also I am only thirteen myself there will be mistakes.

Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash Adventure part 2

"How are we going to get to central city?" Wally asked

Robin turned to Roy and smiled then turned to the Arrow mobile. "We are not using the Arrow mobile no, no, no"

20 minutes later

"Mirrors check, seatbelts," Looks back at his friends "Check makes sure it's on drive check." said Roy while checking to make sure nothing would happen to the car.

"Roy you do know how to drive Green Arrows car right." Wally asked with suspicion.

"Yeah I've drove one of Ollie's cars," Wally let out a breath "Until I crashed it." "WHAT" but it was too late they were already on the road.

It took a 5 to get there but they came up with a plan.

"Ok Wally you distract him, I shoot my batrangs and Speedy you break all the mirrors got it." Robin said while in the back seat.

Roy then said, "Ok so where is the mirror master or maker or whatever?"

Robin then looked at his cell phone, he had put the address in there, and 123 Sand field Rd. Warehouse for could you guess mirrors." Robin said. They finally got there to see the crook jumping from mirror to mirror.

"You hold it fight there" Robin said. The mirror master then turned and laughed.

"Did the heroes send there little sidekicks to do their jobs?" The man asked.

"Did you really just say that?" said Robin "That's a little over used"

"Robin stops talking to the villain and fight." Roy said not wanting to take any chances. They then began to battle. Roy throwing his arrows, Robin throwing bat ranges, and KF trying to trip him.

It had been five minutes into battle and Mirror Master. "Will he not just go down." commented Wally getting tired and needing to boost his metabolism soon.

Mirror master then jumped into a mirror and started passing through the mirrors when something caught the mirror mans eye. His mirror gun the one that traps you inside the mirror if he could only get to it.

He then started jumping through the mirrors when Roy saw what he was going after he called Wally "Get the gun before he-" but it was too later.

The mirror master had already gotten in and fired. It had hit its target Robin and Wally were sent to a mirror but it had missed Roy.

Roy then raised his bow and pointed it at the master who just smiled and held one of Robins smoke depletes.

"How did you-" Roy begins but was cut of. "I took one while we were fighting that it would become useful.

Mirror Master then pointer the gun at Roy and said, "Bye" but Speedy was fast and shot one of hi Arrows hitting the gun but not breaking it.

Mirror Master then frowned and throws the smoke replant making his escape to leave Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash.

Roy then went over to the gun and picked it up. Wally then said "If you could re wire it we could make an anti mirror gun getting us out."

"Well nerd seeing how I can't do that." Roy begins getting frustrated just trying to open the gun to re wire the weapon.

"Look I'll take you through it step by step cut the green wire then blue, yellow, red, red with spots, pink, and purple, then crimson."

"THERE'S NO RED WIRE." Roy begins. Then started cutting the wired in that exact order, well except for the red.

"Ok now connect the green to the blue yellow to purple, pink to crimson, and red with spots to blue." Wally finished.

Roy then let out a sigh and did as was told. "Ok let's see if this works." Speedy said with hope. He shot it at the mirror and his friends came out the "It worked I did it." Robin spoke up.

"Roy why didn't you just shoot yourself into the mirror and let KF do the wiring."

"I didn't think about that but who cares we did it." He said as they all were about to high five they heard a voice "Yes you did" They then froze and turned around to see an irrated Batman who had spoke, a worried Flash, and a pissed of Green Arrow.

The three boys almost in synced like their mentor said "Oh uh"

Oliver then spoke up "Oh uh is right y'all took my car without a license or permission, snuck off to fight an extremely dangers villain, got trapped in a mirror, and could have got hurt!" He yelled at them.

"Green Arrow lets get back to the cave so we can fix any injuries then we can yell at them." Flash said worried about his young nephew's health and about his friends.

"Flash is right Oliver we need to get back." Batman said they then walked to their cars.

Robin got into the bat mobile with Batman, Roy got into Arrows car with Oliver, and Kid Flash was going to run with Flash.

This was going to be a long drive and night for the three boys.

**Hope you liked it wouldn't want to be any of them right now R&R please Oh and Roy actually did some rocket science bet he wished he was a nerd like Wally then.**


	5. Party's, fun, excitements, and grounded!

HAHAHA I DO OWN THE PLOT NOW SUCKERS oh but I don't own the characters darn. Well enjoy!

Party's, fun, excitements, and grounded!

At the manor…

"Ok Roy now we will be gone for the rest of the day, keep the door locked and do not answer the phone." Dinah said.

"Dinah I'm fourteen not nine I'll be fine," Roy said with excitement.

"Well ok but be good and make sure the house stays clean and dinners in the microwave." She then walked out of the house and called "Oliver, honey you coming?"

"Yes I'm coming." he then turned to Roy "No one is to come over, no parties, no friends, and no nothing understood."

"Understood come on Ollie you have nothing to worry about." Roy said innocently…. A little too innocently.

Oliver Queen the walked out of the house.

Roy then formed a grin on his face and ran to the phone and dialed.

"Wally, party at my house call everyone you know and tell Robin and Kaulder to." Roy yelled into his phone.

"Ok see you at your house." Wally said and hangs up.

3 hours later…

"Roy what an awesome party did Oliver actually let you through this?" Wally yelled brining Dick and Kaulder with him.

"Not exactly let's just not mention the party around him or Dinah." Roy said then Robin said, "Wow this will be great blackmail."

"Shut up squirt." Roy said and watched as Robin got mad as hating being called 'squirt'.

"This is a most splendid party Roy." Kaulder said.

"Thanks aqualad."

While at the restaurant with Oliver and Dinah.

"Oliver this is wonderful when the last time we went out on a date was?" Dinah said.

"I don't remember to be honest we have been real busy with the team."

The waiter then came over you could tell he was a newbie on the job for when he walked over he spilt some of the wine on Dinah.

"Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Can I get you anything?" The waiter said nervously.

"It's ok just show me where the bathrooms are." she said very calmly.

"To the left over there," He pointed out.

"I'll be right back." She told Oliver and then walked out to the bathroom.

Oliver's phone then rang.

Oliver then answered the phone, "This is Oliver Queen speaking can I help you?" "Hey Ollie its Barry,"

"Barry, is there something wrong?" Oliver said.

"I cant find Wally I walked into his room and he was not there and I called batman to see if he was over there and he said he wasn't and he couldn't find Robin either. Then I called Aquaman and he said that Kaulder isn't there either ."

"Barry whoa, whoa slow down repeat that I couldn't understand that last part?"

"WHERE CAN THEY BE I CANT FIND THEM ANYWHERE!" Barry yelled as he was panicked.

"Barry, Barry wait its ok I got a good idea where they can be meet me at my house in 20 min."

"Ok I'll see you then." Barry then hanged up the phone. Dinah then walked out of the bathroom.

"What I miss?" She smiled.

"Where leaving come on." he said paid for the ticket then they walked out of the restaurant.

"What's going on Ollie?" Dinah said.

"Barry can't find any of the kids" he said "and I think our Roy decided to have a party."

While at the Party

"Wait, wait don't through that." A chair just went across the room and broke. "Oh I am so dead."

"Dead wont even cut it." Roy then slowly turned around to see a VERY mad Oliver. "I'VE YOU DON'T LIVE HERE THEN GET OUT!" they all started to run as fast as they could.

Kaulder, Wally, and Robin then tried to run out but run against Barry and fell on the ground. "NOT YOU THREE!"

"Uh Oh," They all said at the same time.

"Kitchen NOW" Barry said really pissed.

After an hour of being yelled at…..

"I called all your mentors there on their way." Barry said now al little calmer.

"Great that's going to be a fun ride home." Robin mumbled under his breath.

"Kaulder Aquaman on a mission he wants you to beam down to your room."

"O-Ok" he said and then beamed down to Atlantis

Batman then arrived…..

"Let's go." He said in his emotionless voice.

"O-ok." Robin said.

"Good luck Rob." Wally said sitting down.

"I'm going to need a lot more then luck."

They then walked out and started to Gotham City.

"Well me and Wally need to get home he has school like some kids I know. Come on Wallace." He said in a no tolerance tone.

They then walked out of the manor.

Oliver then looked to Roy.

"Well Oliver I am going to bed." Dinah said.

"I think I should be getting to bed to huhu." Roy said then making his way to the stairs.

"Sit down NOW!" Oliver then said.

Roy then sat down and the yelling begins.

"ROY HARPER I CANT BELIVE…."

2 hours later….

"NOW GO TO BED"

"O-Ok-k" Roy said nervously.

"AND YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH"

"Not again," he mumbled under his breath.

**Thanks for reading if you have any ideas pleas pm me or dox me or something thanks!**


	6. Why you shouldn't play truth or dare! 1

**I OWN THE PLOT NOTHING ELES**

Why you shouldn't play truth or dare!

"Ok you kids be good do not do anything that can get you in the hospital or arrested…again."

"Don't worry Ollie I'll make sure nothing happens." Roy said.

"Mh hm, Kaulder can you make sure nothing happens?" Oliver said trusting the boy just a little more.

"Certainly"

"Ok well I'll be back from my meeting around 6:30." he then walked out.

Roy then asked "oook so what are we going to do now?"

Wally then got an idea he should have never got into his head "I got an idea" the speedster then ran into the kitchen and brought out a coke bottle.

"Lets play truth or dare ok here's the rules if the top lands on you, you get asked truth or dare by the person who the bottom lands on any objections."

Robin then spoke up "There's got to be rules like no asking about my identity, or anything that could get us killed"

"Oh ok no identity spilling." said Wally.

"And…" Robin said

"And no getting y'all killed there happy." Wally said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes come on let's begin." Roy said really happy to try to get Wally back for his prank last week.

They then sat in a circle and Wally spun the bottle; it landed on Robin and the bottle was facing Kaulder.

"Ok Robin truth or dare?" Kaulder asked.

"Um truth" he said.

Kaulder then thought of a question that he had in his head for the longest time.

"Do you and Batman for say have a stronger relationship then just partners?"

Robin then flushed red "Umm y-yeah we do."

Kaulder then smiled "What kind of relationship?"

"Hey only ONE question,"

"Fine"

Robin then spun the bottle and then by chance it landed on him and pointed to Roy.

"So Rob truth or dare?"

"Dare I know what you were going to ask me?"

Roy then smiled "I dare you to tell me what kind of relationship you have with Bats."

"WHAT KNOW FAR" he said absolutely tricked.

"Answer the question." Roy said.

"We have a fatherandsonreleashonship."

"What was that?" Wally said smiling.

"We have a father and son relationship."

They then begin laughing at him "I know it" Wally said.

Robin then said "Shut up" and he spun again this time landing on Wally with Roy at the end.

"Ok Wally truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." he said with excitement.

"Ok I dare you too when Flash comes back hit him." Roy said knowing that Wally would do anything.

"WHAT HE'LL GROUND ME FOR LIKE EVER!" Wally said kind of nervous.

"You picked dare." Roy said and Wally spun the bottle. It landed on Kaulder and as if by another chance landed on Robin.

"Truth or Dare Kaulder." he said evilly.

Not wanting to see what the dare was he said, "Truth."

"Darn well um Who's your real father it's defiantly not Aquaman seeing a you always call him king and everything."

Kaulder then got nervous "It's um Black Monterey"

"WHAT" everyone said at the same time.

"But then why are you good when he is evil" Robin asked.

"Can we just continue to the game I would be grateful?" He then spun the bottle and it landed on Robin with the end on Wally.

"Oh Robby truth or dare,"

"Dare" he said not wanting to answer any questions and hoping they won't pull what Roy pulled.

"I uh Dare you too um" He then got an idea "I dare you to when Batman comes to do something and start cussing everything out."

"What but, but you know how much trouble I would be" he said

"Got to do it besides I got to sock Barry in the mouth," Wally said trying to reinsure his friend.

"That's different Barry is Barry but this is Batman where talking about." Robin said panicked.

"Just spin the bottle" Roy said rolling his eyes. Robin spun the bottle I landed on Kaulder and the bottom on Roy.

"Ok Kaulder truth or dare?" Roy said.

"Um dare"

"I uh dare you to sock Wally in the face." Roy said with a smile.

"Wait WHAT HE IS NOT PUNCHING ME IN TH-" He didn't get o finish because Kaulder did punch him in the face.

"OW Kaulder!"

"Sorry dear friend but it was a dare." he said hiding a smile but Roy busted out laughing.

"Ok Kaulder spins the bottle." Roy said

Kaulder spun the bottle and it landed on Roy and the end landed on Robin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What would be the one thing you wouldn't eat or drink?" he said not thinking of really thinking of what to say.

"Orange juice I hate that stuff."

Roy then spun to Roy again and then on who else but Wally.

"Truth or dare Roy boy?"

"Dare" he said not afraid of Wally

"I dare you to drink orange juice." He said fast.

"Wally I don't the-" Robin began

"What is he chickening" Wally said.

"No it's-" Kaulder begin but was cut of by Roy.

"No one calls me chicken." He then went to the fridge and drank orange juice right out of the carton.

He then dropped the cart and grabbed his throat. "Cant breath."

"WALLY HE'S ALLERGIC TO ORNAGE JUICE!" Robin said.

"WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Wally said freaking out "WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Get the shot out of the c-cabnet" Roy said pointing to the cabinet. Wally then ran to the cabinet and gave the shot to Roy who put it into his skin.

"Wow we almost broke Oliver's first rule no trips to the hospital." Roy said calmly "Lets get back to the game."

To be continued…..

Thanks for reading!


	7. Why you shouldn't play truth or dare! 2

**If I do own anything it's defiantly not in this story…. Well maybe the plot is…. Kind of I've been reading a lot of these and this one just came into my head….I like peanut butter! Ok now that is all over let's begin.**

Why you shouldn't play truth or dare part 2

At the manor….

The three boys were looking at Roy "WHAT?" he said in aeration of them not saying anything.

"You drank orange juice when your allergic, almost DIED, and had to almost go to the hospital and your still playing?" Robin said in amazement.

"Yeah so" Roy said with and your-point-is attitude.

"Never mind Roy spin the bottle." Roy spun the bottle it landed on Robin and the bottom on Kaulder.

"Truth or-" he wasn't able to finish as Robin blurted out "DARE" he didn't want to answer anymore questions.

"Ok I dare you to call up flash and say Wally broke his arm." He said with a mile then smiled at Roy smiled as if they were speaking telepathically.

"What, why-" He then got what they were doing when they slightly titled their over to Wally who seemed to be thinking about something. **(If you don't remember Wally has to sock Barry in the face when he sees him)**

"Oh ok but do you think Wally will do it?" Robin said pulling out his cell phone.

"Will Wally do what?" Wally repeated confused.

Roy then smiled "Remember our little bet?"

It then dawned on him and he got wide eyed then the phone started to ring as Robin put it on speaker. "Oh please don't answer please don't answer please don't-" "Hello, Robin is that you, why are you calling me?"

Robin then smiled "Um Barry don't freak out but… Wally just broke his arm." he said in a worried tone.

"WHAT TELL HIM TO HOLD ON I'LL BE THERE IN 30 SECONEDS" He then hanged up the phone.

"Oook Walls you ready in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1-" Robin said as Flash ran into the room panicked.

"Wally you look alright why wou-" he then got socked in the face by Wally.

"OW WALLY WHY THE H*** DID YOU JUST DO THAT" Barry said holding his nose.

"I don't know?" Wally said trying to look innocent didn't mean it was working though.

"WELL YOU MAY NOT HAVE A BROKEN ARM BUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO OWW THAT F****** HURT, WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GONNA-" Barry's communicator then came on to Wally's thanks it was batman who had saved him for the moment.

"Flash we need you right away, out" Batman said through the static.

"On my way Batman." he said into is communicator "This is not over." he said pointing at Wally. The only thing Wally could think of was _'I am so dead'_

Flash then went back to the JL and Wally turned to his friends who were laughing there heads off. "That was great thanks for the dare Roy." "Anytime Wally" he said through his uncontrollable laughter.

'_Ok if that's the way you want to play Roy then just waits.'_

"Spin the stupid bottle Robin" Wally said ticked off that was until it happened as if by karma to land on Roy and the bottom on who else but Wally.

Roy then looked a little… worried.

"Truth of Dare Roy-boy"

"TR- no dar- no TR- no" Roy said _'this can go wrong in so many different way's.'_

"JUST PICK ONE" Wally said

"Dare" he said but then processed that he should have picked truth.

"OK I dare you to…trash Oliver's house"

"Wait WHAT HE'LL HAVE MY HEAD FOR TRASHING THE HOUSE!"

"A dares a dare Roy remember." Wally said then they followed Roy into the kitchen. Roy started dumping everything out onto the floors and then over flowed the sinks. He then went into the living room and dumped over all the couches and poured what was left of the fallen orange juice on the floors.

They then went into Roy's room and walked right back out. "Wow Roy Dinah actually lets you keep a pig in your room because it smells like a farm in there."

"Shut up Wally" Roy said they then went into Wally's room "Okay this is the only room I will not touch I'm not even allowed in this room so this is off limits."

"Fine when Ollie sees the kitchen and Living room you're dead meat anyways." Wally said.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Roy said. They then set back into the living room or what was left from the mess.

Roy then spun the bottle and it landed on Kaulder with the end on Roy.

"This is not my day ok I chose dare" Kaulder said.

"Ok um how about this I dare you to um do your best batman impression."

"That will be easy." He said.

"On camera too"

"Ok then lets get this over with shall we,"

They got the video camera and he started on his….impression.

"I am the dark night, best detective in the world, nothing can get passed me…"Then they all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That's going on you tube" Roy said laughing.

"Just don't put my name again I got sewed last time thanks you very much." he said remembering that great day….not.

"Ok ok but only because I would be partially blamed for It." he said.

"Kaulder spin the bottle" Robin said.

Kaulder spun the bottle and it landed on Roy and the end on… Wally.

"Truth or dare Royster" he said not looking for revenge anymore just amused.

"Dare" he said not afraid of anything worse to happen? Wally was about to say something before his stomach grumbled "I'll dare you after we eat can we go somewhere though I don't want to eat off the floor."

"Yeah probably not an aster of an idea." Robin said as everyone looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"Did you just say aster?" Wally said.

"Yeah see I was thinking if disaster means bad then aster must mean good right?"

"Oook well where do you all want to eat?" Wally said not caring all he knew was that he was starving.

"Chinese" Robin said "Fish" Roy said and "Italian" Kaulder said all at the same time.

"Wait wait, wait you just did not say fish right?" said Kaulder looking at Roy who just smiled and got red.

"Why don't we go to the mall they have all those places there?" Wally said not liking where that was about to go.

"Sure great idea." Boy wonder said.

They all got walking to the mall…that was five miles away.

"Roy my feet hurt why is the mall sooooo far away." Wally said.

"Because it is now keep walking." Roy said in an aerated voice.

They finally got to the mall and got all their dinners Robin with Com paw chicken and rice, Kaulder with a pizza and a salad, Wally with a hamburger and fries, and Roy with…..a fish sandwich.

"Please to all the ocean gods tell me you are not eating fish." Kaulder said then Roy just gulped his food down and let out a guilty laugh.

"Hey dip thong what are you doing at are mall." A kid from across the room shouted at Roy. The boy apparently had a black eye.

Roy then turned around and sighed "What do you want Daniel looking for me to give you another black eye."

"You just caught me off guard loser." The boy or apparently Daniel said.

"Daniel go the f**** away I don't give an s*** what you do."

"Oh so apparently Pretty boys got a mouth on him and who are these wimps, is big bad Roy babysitting?" he said in a baby tone.

The boys who were apparently behind Daniel started to laugh.

"Hey Roy," Wally said.

"What Wally?" Roy said.

"Remember you owe me a dare."

"This is not the time Wally." Roy said confused.

"Well anyways a dare you to punch in smack in the nose."

"Oh I can do more then that" Roy said with an evil grin.

He then went up to Daniel and punched hi right in the nose. Daniel then got up and tried to punch Roy but missed and punched Robin in the face. Then everyone started fighting. Daniels back up and Speed's crew all going out at each other. It wasn't surprising who was winning though as Daniel and his friends were going up against the sidekicks of some of the strongest and fastest super heroes.

But the most surprising event was probably when the cops showed up.

"Ok boys who through the first punch?"

"I did but officer they came over harassing use-" Roy said.

"But did you not start the physical violence?" The office said.

"Yes but-" "No buts all of you into the car I'm taking you down town until your parents or guardians arrive." the officer says** (Go that's usually how it goes.)**

They waited to see their fates after the office called batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash. They waited and waited and waited…and waited.

'_We are in so much trouble'_ Roy thought in his head.

Wally then lifted his head at Robin "Dude I am so sorry for you."

"Why"

"Remember the bet where you have to cuss everything out in front of batman."

"I am sooooo dead"

Finally all of the mentors and Dinah had showed up with the not so happy looks on there faces.

"If that mother f****** kid wouldn't have showed up we could have f***** just had a nice f****** day but no he had to ruin it and make it h***"

"ROBIN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE"

"Why the f**** do I have to this day has been a total s*** all because of his b***** friends and his b**** self."

"THAT'S IT COME ON." Bruce Wayne yelled grabbing onto Robin.

'_Great just great,'_ Robin thought to himself.

The rest of the mentors thanked the officer and they all drove off in silence.

Well it wasn't that silent in the car for Roy, Dinah, and Oliver.

Oliver was yelling his head completely off.

"ROYI HAD ONLY TWO RULED DON'T GET PUT IN THE HOSPITAL AND DON'T GO TO JAIL. WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? THIS WAS ONE OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE." Oliver yelled the whole way home.

'_Wait until you see the house.' _Roy thought to himself.

They then got on the front door and they opened it to see what Roy's dare was and it was a mess.

Roy just ran inside trying to get to his room he was on the last stair when he heard "Stop right there mister." Dinah said fuming.

She then walked into the kitchen and saw the orange juice and the medical pin. "Roy honeys please tell me you did not drink orange juice." She said fuming.

"Um….."

"ROY YOU KNOW YOU ARE ALLERGIC IT'S A WONDER YOU'RE NOT IN THE HOSPITAL WHAT MADE YOU PUNCH THA KID, TEAR UP THE HOUSE AND DRINK ORANGE JUICE?" Oliver yelled.

"Umm we were playing truth or dare?" he said.

"YOU ALL ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AGAIN!" he yelled at the top o his lungs.

"NOW CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP EVEY LAST BIT we'll see you in the morning have fun." He said leaving with Dinah out of the room.

"What Wait I have to do it all by myself?"

No answer.

**Thanks for reading and guys I know I'm a bad speller so just saying. Also I would love to see what happened to the three other boys so please write a story if you want and I'll be sure to read it… as long as you tell me so I can read it anyways pleases R&R and/or write!**


	8. Sometimes we all need help

**HI I was just thinking a needed to fluff it up a little sooooo here ya goes! Oh and P.S Wally and Robin become the big brothers to Roy even though Roy's older.**

Sometimes we all need help.

Oliver walked into his young sidekick's room to see the thirteen year old in tears he instantly ran over to the bed where he was laying.

"Roy what's wrong are you ok?" Ollie said worried for his ward.

"Ollie will you be honest?" Roy said through tears.

"Sure buddy what's wrong?" he said trying to comfort his son.

"Do you love me?" He said not trying to stop crying he had always wondered the question.

The question shocked the mentor but he was quick to talk, "Of course I do what would make you ask a question like that?" he said worried.

"Nothing I just, well it's just, it's nothing Ollie." he said not wanting to tell his mentor.

"Well it is something to me now please tells me what's going on." Ollie pleads with his son.

"Well um it started at school there are some kids a little then me they were walking past me and that's when it started two weeks ago…."

TWO WEEKS AGO….

"Hey pretty boy you know I think me and you need to have a little talk, see that girl over there she's mine got that." Michael said **(a/n remember him)**

"Whatever Michael I don't like her anyways now get out of my way." Roy retorted.

"Oh smart a** uh well I can fix that." he raised his hand to punch Roy but Roy dogged him and punched Michael in the mouth.

Present….

That's how it started and he's been trying to get me back ever since but it was today that got me.

Early this morning…..

"Hey Roy can you tell me something?" Said Michael with his group of friends behind him.

"What's that?" Roy asked casuistry.

"How does it feel to not be loved?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean a** whole?" he asked confused.

"Well Mr. Queen only adopted you for publicity obviously to get money and that Dinah chick is only after his money and is using you to get it." He said as he watched the red head fume with anger.

"You son of a b****" Roy said as he leapt on to the other boy and started pounding his face in.

Michael punched Roy in the ribs which got the other boy off him.

Roy was now holding his side.

Present….

"Roy let me see your side." Ollie said listening to had happened. Roy didn't mean to let that much slip out.

"Ollie I'm fine." he said turning but wincing at the pain.

"No you're not now let me see." Oliver demanded worried.

Roy then pulled his shirt to see the purple bruise.

"Come with me Roy we got to get that wrapped then you can finish your story." Oliver said a lot more worried bout that nasty bruise.

"Well looks like nothing is broken but you're bruised really badly no patrolling for a while ok."

Roy wasn't too thrilled but he agreed.

They then got back to the story…..

"You a** whole that hurt." He then tried to leap for the boy again but the teacher had seen the fight and broke them up.

Principles Office…

"Well Mr. Harper since this is only the THIRD fight you have been in this MONTH I'm going to have to call your father."

The principle then picked up the phone and tried to call Oliver's business which was picked up by a sectary.

"Well you're suspended for one week's good bye Mr. Harper."

Roy then walked out of the office and headed home he didn't care that he was going to get suspended another week for leaving school grounds he just left.

Present…..

That must be what Sara, my sectary was saying before I left lucky for you kid." Ollie said ruffling the red heads hair which made Roy laugh a little.

Oliver then thought about something, "Wait did you say the third fight in a month?"

"Wait so you and Dinah love me right not just after money." Trying to change the subject which actually worked.

"Yes Roy of course we do." He said hugging his ward.

"Now et some sleeps I'll see if Dinah can baby sit you for the next two weeks."

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER" Roy cried out while Oliver was walking out though the door.

"Doesn't mean she's not still going to baby sit you the next two weeks?" he said back into the room "Hey, I love you buddy." he said.

"I love you too…dad" Roy said getting under the covers.

Later that night…..

Michael was in his room when suddenly a yellow and red flash came spinning in his room.

"What the h***" Suddenly there stopped Kid Flash.

"What are you doing in my room," then from behind him he herd, "We herd you been a real, real nasty bully and it just so happens we know one kid you've been bullying." came Robin (A/n that kid has serous ninja powers)

"W-who Jonny Sanders, Kenney Chest, Joie Lowery?" Michael asked scared.

"No, no, no we can't tell you but we have a special thing planned for you see he's like our older brother and you hurt him you hurt us." came KF.

"Hey KF this is weird Speedy's usually the one doing this for us." Robin said counting the number of times Roy had beaten up bullies for him and Wally.

"Yeah well we will just return the favor." Wally said "Now back to you…."

**He aunt that funny little bro's protecting big bro well Roy and Robin or Roy and Wally are always beating up Robin and Wally's bullies why not beat up Roy's right well R&R.**


	9. Don't play with fire it burns!

**Haha I was thinking about when I was two how I accidentally shot a firecracker up my dad's pants or when my dad was young he shot firecrackers at a cars until one happened to be a police car….so this is where I got that from oh AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Don't play with fire it burns!

It was forth of July and hero's favorite holiday. Oliver Queen was cooking out with his pretty bird, Dinah, and his independent son, Roy. It was getting dark and after they finished their hamburgers they were going to light firecrackers.

They had bought some good firecracker this year and were having a great time.

"Hey Ollie can I light the next one?" Roy asked

Oliver looked like he was considering "Sure if you have your own matches." He said thinking that the ward didn't have any.

He quickly ran into the house and brought back a pack of matches.

Oliver was a little shocked.

"Roy why do you have matches and where did you get matches?"

Roy then looked at him and smiled, "For smoking and doing other things like the crack that's under my bed."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, AND WHATS UNDER YOUR BED, HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT STUFF WHY THE H*** DO YOU HAVE-"

Oliver was yelling his head off.

Roy then laughed, "Oliver chill I was joking Dinah said she would let me have one if I said that to you." he said laughing.

Oliver then turned to Dinah who was laughing her head off to "Oh you're an evil, evil bird."

"I know Roy light the firecracker and be careful." She said

"Yes mom" Roy said in a mocking tone but she didn't pay any attention to him.

Roy then lit the match "Roy be careful not to get it close to the grass."

"I know Ollie" he then turned back to the firecracker. "Roy" Ollie said again.

"Wh-OUCH" he had let the match burn way to long and burnt himself but as if in slow motion the match dropped onto the firecracker and it shot off…out into the street…where a car was passing by.

It went under the car but luckily it was sideways so it shot out from under the car into a window it just happened to be Mr. Corners window…who despised Roy.

"Ok that's enough for one night, night guys, love you." Roy said really fast and ran into his room.

**I let him off the hook with out them yelling at him…this time. R&R **

**Sorry it was so short.**


	10. A trip down dentist lane!

**Social studies teacher that I will not name you are to boring and need to be more fun so I don't need to day dream. I do not own anything and my teachers really boring.**

A trip down dentist lane!

Dinah, Ollie, and Roy where sitting down at the table when Roy took a bite out of his sandwich. "OW" he said grabbing his mouth.

"Roy are you ok?" Dinah asked motherly.

"Yeah I'm uh fine I just um bit my tong and it really hurt." Roy said convincingly but what he could do convincingly was hide the pain he was in when he took another bite.

Oliver then through his fork down gently and said, "Roy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Roy said.

"Roy tell us what's the matter?" Dinah said "Or it's just going to get worst."

"Fine ok so my tooth is killing me and hit hurts really bad." Roy said.

"Well then Ollie can take you to the dentist." Dinah say in an understanding voice.

"No, no dentist I have dentist is they got those big weird smiles and shove tools down your throat." Roy said in a whiney tone.

Oliver then said, "Well you cant just live with it and you sure as h*** can't be speedy anymore."

That got Roy's attention "What but, but fine I'll go but it doesn't make it anymore likeable."

Dinah then got up and went to the phone and called the dentist.

"Hi I would like to make an appointment, yes, yes, Roy Harper, Yes Oliver Queens kid. Yes tomorrow afternoon sounds great by." She then turned to Roy and Ollie.

"Be there at 11:30 tomorrow afternoon." She then collected their plates and put up leftovers when they were done and they all went upstairs to sleep.

Next day….

"Roy get up it's 10:30, ROY GET UP" Oliver had completely tried yelling at him and turning on the lights, literally pulling him out of the bed.

He then gave up being nice and came back with a cup of cold water and poured it all over Roy. Roy then jumped out of the bed in a rush.

"Ollie what the f***" He said out loud.

"Roy language." Came Dinah somewhere in the house he didn't know where.

"Great you're up now get dressed you got you're appointment in thirty minutes." Oliver said.

"Fine, fine I'm going." Roy said till tired.

At the dentist office…..

Roy sat there nervous he hated the dentist office they freaked him out even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Ollie you know we can still cancel." Roy tried to get his mentor to agree "I mean you must have a meeting or something."

"Sorry I have a clean slate today."

"Roy Harper" A lady said from the door they then got up, "Follow me this way please."

Roy was slow walking and Ollie had to almost push him to get him walking.

"Sit in the chair please" He sat slowly.

They lady then walked out of the room and Roy thought of a trick.

"Hey Ollie I got to use the bathroom." He said ready to make a run for it.

"No" Oliver said to Roy's surprise.

"What why not?" he said confused.

"Because you went to the bathroom when you had to take shots, broke an arm and had to do surgery, and other things but not so shockingly you never return and we don't find you until you miss your appointment."

_Darn that tricks not going to work._ Roy thought in his head. He then was in deep thought he didn't even hear the dentist come in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Phil I will be your dentist." this man with that so perky smile said.

"Um hi" He said nervous.

"Well it seems where going to have to num your mouth and pull out what seems to be a wisdom tooth."

"Numb it with what?" Roy asked.

"A numbing shot nothing to worry about." The doctor replied/

Roy hated needles with a passion. He couldn't stand them.

"Um I um I d-don't think that will be necessary cant you just yank it out?" Roy tried to convince the dentist.

"Sorry Mr. Harper but afraid you would be in a lot more pain, besides it's not going to hurt just count to three and it will be over."

"I doubt that" Roy mumbled under his breath.

"Ok Mr. Harper opens up." The doctor said with the shot it his hand.

Roy shook his head 'no'

"Come on Roy just open up for the nice doctor." Ollie said giving that Roy-stop-being-a-baby-and-take-the-dang-shot look.

"Um I'd rather not." Roy said.

"Come on Mr. Harper it wont hurt." the doctor said calm and patient.

The doctor then sighed and put the shot down and went over to Roy.

"You win we wont give you a shot but we will have to go to another room after I talk to your guardian.

He then motioned for Ollie to follow him.

"Doctor just like that you're not going to give him the shot?" Ollie said.

"Of course not Mr. Queen we need to give him some gas to make him drowsy so we can give him the shot I just need you to sign this."

Oliver looked it over and then signed.

"So what kind of gas sleeping gas," Oliver said.

"Not exactly…"

After the dentist….

"Look it's a car." Roy said with uncontrollable laughter.

"Roy can you please shut up why did I let him give you laughing gas I liked sleeping gas better." Oliver said irritated the boy hasn't stopped laughing in half an hour.

"Look is house." he said pointed and laughed even harder.

"What's so d*** funny about it" Oliver said.

"I don't know it's just big and tall really, really big and…" he was now laughing to hard to finish the sentence.

They then soon got to the house and saw Dinah.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

Roy then busts out laughing to Dinah confusion.

"They gave him laughing gas." Oliver said.

"Well it should where down in a few hours." she said.

"Hey, hey guys I cant feel my mouth." Roy said still laughing hard.

"That's because you had a numbing shot." Oliver said.

"Really that must have hurt hey guess what happens parents when they take kids to the dentist."

"What" Oliver said grinding his teeth?

"They f****** kill the doctor for putting the kids on meds." Roy said laughing then Dinah shouted "ROY LAUNAUGE"

**Thanks for reading I'll update soon promise. R&R**


	11. F's are bad and Dirty mouth get cleaned

**Hey everyone my computers broken and this is the only time I could write so sorry I'll try to update everything as soon as possible. I promise most my Young Justice Fanfic's will be updated and I will also be writing a new one called 'Secrets unfolded' so hope you keep reading!**

F's are bad and Dirty mouth gets cleaned!

"Roy can you come here please," Dinah called from the living room.

"Yeah what is it?" Roy said coming in to the living room to see what Dinah wanted, probably nothing good.

"Roy I just got your report card in the mail and I got to say I didn't think it was possible to fail gym especially because you are a super hero." She said sounding mad.

"s***" he thought, but the relied he had said it out loud and looked over to see Dinah looking even more annoyed.

"ROY HARPER LANGUAGE" She said clearly mad.

"Well Dinah you um see I failed because I… had superhero business, yeah superhero business." He said trying to find an excuse.

"Well on here it said you failed because, skipped class 5 times, was found making out with someone behind the gym, and cussed out the teacher." She then looked up at him again and said, "Anymore to put to that."

He then tried to say no, but he could only try so he shook his head no slowly.

"Ok then let's see since its gym hmm I don't have any punishment right now," She said and Roy let out a breath then she continued, "But I am sure Oliver will."

He then froze again; Dinah was one parent e could deal with because she was the nice, understanding parent…sometimes. But Ollie, Ollie was the parent that would do anything to teach him a lesson.

Roy knew he was in deep now.

Dinah then said, "Oliver may not be right here now but we will talk about it when he gets home, for now go to your room and stay there until he gets back." She said in a no tolerance tone that made Roy shiver.

Roy then walked up to his room and sat on his bed and whispered every curse word that came in his mine.

How could he have forgotten that report cards where coming out he was planning to go to Gotham or Central and hide out there for a while. Now he was going to have to stay because one thing he knew is if they told him to stay he should stay. He really didn't want to get yelled at or grounded again like when he had snuck out to the party.

Roy then heard the car door slam, then footsteps, then voices, and then "ROY HARPER GET YOU'RE A** DOWN HERE!"

There was his cue.

He then opened the door slowly and walked down the stairs to see an enraged Oliver Queen…great just great.

"HOW DO YOU MAKE AN F IN P.E, AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXUSUS I CAN SEE RIGHT HERE WHY, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WHERE YOU THINKING, DID YOU EVER THINK YOU WHERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING? HAVE YOU LOST YOU D*** FREAKING MIND." Ollie screamed at the top of his lungs at the pale faced boy.

Oliver was cussing usually when Oliver was cussing that was never a good sign he was in for it.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELES-" his monitor then went off and Batman's voice was heard "Green Arrow we need you come over to Metropolis at 183 Westgate Central Batman out" The communicator then shut off and Oliver then looked over at Roy. "We are not done." He said and Roy was just thankful that he did not have to get yelled at anymore by Ollie.

Green Arrow then left and Roy turned to Dinah. "Umm I umm am sorry for failing gym but I just hate the teacher." Roy said apologizing.

"There a no buts Roy just because you hate the teacher doesn't mean you can fail, I am going to go make dinner where having Alfa do Chicken." She then walked out.

Roy then turned away and hit the chair, "OW F***" "ROY LAGUAGE"

He then thought of very…bad things towed Dinah and walked out of the room.

He hated being in trouble and not knowing what was going to happen it was one of the most things he hated.

He just wished he had got to the report cared first then he could have changed the grade. "D*** it" he said… a little too loud and heard "STRIKE TWO HARPER YOU BETTER NOT GET TO THREE!" he was so mad at himself and being as he was Roy he said "Oh YEAH WELL WHAT THE ** F***** are you going to do about it."

He said then he thought _'That was probably stupid'_ As he saw Dinah come in, grabbed him by the arm, and take him into….the bathroom_ 'What the h*** am I in wait she can't be serious this would be stupid she wouldn't.'_

His thoughts where answered as a bar of soap was shoved in his mouth he tried to take it out but Dinah slapped his hand away.

"Keep this in your mouth and DO NOT take it out you understand me." He then nodded as fast as he could with the soap still in his mouth.

She then sat down on the toilet seat and just stared at him and they waited and waited and waited. Until they heard Oliver comes back. She then took the soap out of his mouth and said, "IF YOU CUSS AGAIN THIS WILL BE EXACTLY HOW YOU WILL END UP DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he shook his head yes.

"NOW OLIVER WILL BE WANTING TO FINISH YALLS DISCUSION GO!" She said then pointed to the door. Roy nodded and quickly went out. When he got down the stairs he saw that Oliver was about to call him down.

Oliver then walked over to him and was about to yell when he asked, "Why does your breath smell like soap?"

"Ummm"

**Thank you so much for reading R&R PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE YOU a VIRTUAL DINOUSAR!**


	12. Christmas time is here

**Hi everyone thought I would do a Christmas Fanfic's before Christmas!**

**Me: I own everything**

**Disclaimer: No you don't**

**Me: I will go get my Bow and Arrows**

**Disclaimer: Um you still don't own anything, DON'T HURT ME!**

**I will also be making a new story, it's called Roy's child moments, just like Roy teenage moments but he's a child!**

**Roy is 13 in this fic**

Christmas Time is here!

"Ollie, Ollie wake up! It's Christmas come on Ollie wake up!" Roy said trying to get his mentor up.

He then let out a sigh and went to the other side of the bed to were Dinah was sleeping.

"Dinah wake up come on guys it's Christmas! Wake up." He then let out another sigh when he got a brilliant idea and a mysterious grin formed on his face.

He then went out of the room and came back with a bucket full of water and poured out all the water on them.

"WHAT THE H***" Oliver said finally awake. He then looked angrily at Roy who looked way to innocent. Dinah then looked like she was about to kill Roy who in turn smiled at her.

"Come on guys it's Christmas let's go." He then ran out of the room, he may be 13 but he was still excited about Christmas. Who wasn't!

He then sat down on the ground beside the tree while Oliver and Dinah sat beside each other on the couch.

He then looked up to Dinah, Who then laughed got up and made hot chocolate; it was one of the many things he enjoyed about Christmas.

She then gave a cup to Oliver, Roy, and herself and handed Roy his presents.

Roy just looked at them until Ollie said, "Well you going to open it?" Roy then smiled and tore the wrapping paper off and smiled. It was that new video game he wanted, MW3.

They then continued present after present after present. Until there was one more present left? It was fairly large and red. He then opened it and his smile grew three times bigger if that was even possible.

It was a new red bow with brand new arrows the bow was hand crafted and looked very expensive.

He then ran up to Dinah and Oliver and hugged them saying thank you.

The phone then rang and Roy then got up and said, "I got it!" He then ran to the phone and picked it up seeing it was Wally.

"Hey Wally what's up?" Roy said.

"Nothing much you still coming to the party at my place?" he said referring to the Christmas party his Aunt and Uncle where throwing.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Roy said excited.

"Ok see you in an hour!" he said and hanged up the phone.

Roy then ran to Dinah and Ollie and said, "We better hurry up it takes thirty minutes to get there and it takes thirty minutes just for Dinah to do her hair."

Oliver then busted out laughing and Dinah pointed to Roy's room and said, "GO"

He then smiled at her and began to get ready.

When they were all done Roy came out with a red shirt and blue jeans on and they were set to go until Dinah said, "Wait your missing something." She then remembered and went to go get the one thing that Roy loathed.

She came back with a green Christmas sweater. God how he hated Christmas sweaters.

"Um thanks Dinah but I'm good." Roy said trying to get out of wearing it.

"No it's cold outside put it on." She said motherly.

"If it's cold outside I'll just go get my jacket how about that?" He said.

"ROY HARPER PUT THE SWEATER ON!" She said irritated.

He then sighed no way he was getting out of this. He then put the god awful thing on and they walked out the door.

When they arrived Roy adimaticly went over to Wally, Dick, and Kaldur who were also wearing Christmas sweaters.

"What is it with adults and sweaters?" the eight year old Dick asked.

"I don't know but my Aunt Iris threatened to kick my butt if I didn't put it on." Wally said ticked.

"Your telling me Dinah pratcactully blew my ear off when I tried to get out of wearing one." Roy said.

" My Queen said I had to wear this dreadful sweater. When I tried to say that I was going to wear it she said that if I did not wear it I would be in trouble. Who deisghed these any how?"

"I don't know but when I see them I'm killing them." Roy said.

The night had been pretty pleasant after everyone ate, opened presents, and did some party games.

Then it was the fun part…the pranks.

"Hey Barry come here!" Wally said behind the door.

Barry then opened the door and said, "What's wr-" he then was answed when a bucket of eggnog fell on him… how he hated eggnog.

The kids then burst out laughing.

"Keep laughing kid they get to go somewhere eles but you have to stay here." Barry said.

Wally then stopped laughing and said, "Didn't think that through."

"KIDS COME ON WHERE LEAVING" the adults said from down stairs.

Barry and the kids then walked down stairs.

"Barry what on Earth happened to you?" Oliver said.

"Do you have to ask?" He said looking down on the four.

That earned all of the kids a smack behind their heads by their mentors.

When Dinah, Oliver, and Roy got home they told Roy to go change and go to bed apparently 3 am in the morning was late to them he asked.

He then got into bed and Dinah and Oliver came into his room.

"Night sweetheart" Dinah said and kissed Roy on the head.

"Night Buddy" Ollie said and rubbed Roy's hair.

"Good- night" he said yawning and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it, thought I would do something for the holidays.**

**Remember if you review you get a virtual Whale!**


	13. HomeworkHELP!

**Hey everyone ok so here's what I'm going to be updating *announcer voice*Secrets unfolds, Roy's child moments, the great speedster, and of course Roy's teenage moments! **

**Disclaimer: Is she gone?**

**Me: um… yes**

**Disclaimer: Oh good she does not own anything!**

**Me: …run **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Homework… HELP!

Ollie was going to check up on his ward… seeing as he has been up in his room for three hours.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door when he heard shouting to be hit full force with a textbook.

1 minute ago…. 

"THIS MAKES NO SINCE?" Roy shouted tiredly he had been in this hades of a whole for two to three hours and right now he was frustrated.

He then turned the page ripping it half a page, it wasn't a page he would need but he was furious now.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER F****** TEXT BOOK" and through it at the door when he turned to go get it he saw it in slow motion how Ollie came through the door and got hit with the flying textbook.

Present time…

"Opps," Roy said getting his textbook "Um huh so Ollie didn't know you were standing there."

"You better be glad it wasn't Dinah she would have washed your moth out and use her canary voice when she was yelling at you for hitting her in the face." He said a little amused.

"Yeah that wouldn't be fun," He said "Um hey Ollie could you help me…"

"With what," Oliver said

"Homework," Roy said a little embarrassed.

"Ok squirt what do you need help with?" he said.

"Math and science," Roy said.

"I can do math but you better want to get Dinah or call up Barry for science." Ollie said.

"Ok" Roy said happy to get help "2n+3n-5j+7=" he said confused.

"Well that's easy you take the 3n and subtract it from the 2n because there like terms. Are there another like terms?"

"Ummm the 5j," Roy said totally confused.

"No just because it's a letter doesn't make it a like term, you see a like term is like 3k+4k or 7u+9u ok?" Ollie said trying to simple it out.

"Ok" Roy said finally understanding.

"And since you do not have any more like terms you can't subtract or add so your problem would end up 1n-5j+7 Ok."

"Ohhh ok," Roy said "so then this problem would equal 6l+8f-2?"

"Now you got it." Ollie said rubbing his wards hair.

Ollie helped Roy with the rest of his homework; even trying the science went something like this…

"Ok so tectonic plates formed Pangaea?" Ollie said.

"No I think they um I guess deformed Pangaea because there moving apart?" Roy said also looking at the textbook.

"Oh forget this stupid book!" Ollie said as he through the book behind his shoulders to het a famine voice, Dinah's voice to be in fact.

"OLIVER JAMES QUEEN DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A TEXT BOOK!" Dinah's furious voice said.

"Um Sweetheart, honey, why don't I send Roy to bed and then we will talk." He said pleadingly. She agreed not wanting Roy to be a witness if she murdered him. She was really mad.

"Night Roy if you hear screaming, call the cops." Ollie said.

"Night Ollie," Roy said "and thanks," as he ran up to Ollie and hugged him.

"Anytime Roy"

He then left the room and Roy fell asleep to the screaming coming from down stairs.

**Short I know but I had the idea in my head for weeks so don't kill me!**

**R&R, Flames will be noted, except Grammar I'm thirteen myself so it may be a little on the terms of an 8****th**** graders level, Pm or tell me in the review if you have a good idea I will try my best to get everyone's ideas. Thanks!**


	14. the talk

**This isn't beta sorry The Awesome God Apollo but I'm trying to update really fast I still won't you to beta my other story's! This idea is Keep Moving Onwards so hope you laugh at the idea as long as I did!**

**I don't own anything!**

The…talk

"Oliver I think you should do it," Dinah said reaching for her purse.

"But Dinah, honey, you are so much better with words why can't you do it?" Oliver said trying to convince Dinah.

"Oliver it would be more awkward if I told him," Dinah said grabbing her keys.

"It's going to be awkward any way you look at it," he said.

Dinah then looked at him and smirked. "You're going to talk to him. Roy Oliver wants to talk to you," She yelled up to Roy's room.

Roy then walked into the room, "What did I do now?" he said with a sigh.

"Nothing yet now I'm going out with Diana but Ollie wants to talk to you," she then kissed Oliver on the cheek and went over to Roy, "Bye, baby" she then kissed him on the cheek and he looked at her evilly.

"I'm not a baby Dinah," he said crossing his arms and pouting. She then laughed and said, "But you'll always be my baby," and walked out of the house.

"I hate when she does that," he said "Now what did you want Ollie." He said with a sigh.

"Yes…um sit down Roy" Oliver said going over what he was going to say to Roy.

"_This does not sound good,"_ Roy thought in his head.

"Roy, well do you know where baby's come from?" Oliver said nervously.

"_Oh god I'm going to be sick,"_ Roy thought then answered, "Ollie we don't need to have 'the talk' I know,"

"Really how do you already know?" Oliver said suspicious.

"Well, um… we had to study it in biology you know…" Roy said.

"But don't we need to sign a sheet-"Oliver was cut off by Roy, "So what were you saying?"

"What I was saying was that if you…do it you can have many consequences at the end. You can get aids and other disease or become a father most importantly if you don't take precautions," Oliver said.

"_Yep I'm going to be sick I can feel it"_ Roy thought his face a deep crimson color.

"Really Ollie we can skip all this I know s** bad don't do it got it," Roy said trying to end the whole discussion.

"Roy I'm not done just sit…" Ollie said putting his head in his head.

"_This is going to be a long night,"_

30 minutes later…

"Now do you see Roy," Oliver said.

Roy couldn't say anything so he nodded slowly. Dinah then unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hi guys did I interrupt anything?" She said.

"No were done here Roy why don't you go get ready for bed." Oliver said turning to the still silent boy.

He then got up and walked away without saying a word.

"_I'm so going to be sick well at least it wasn't Dinah who talked to me. That would have been super worse. But gosh oh wait there's that feeling again," _he said running to his bathroom.

**Hoped you loved it tell me how you feel or I will not right this ever again.**

**Just kidding but I would love to hear what you think!**

**Please Review!**

**V**

**Haha look your so close follow the Arrow**

** V**

**OMG FOLLOW ONE MORE ARROW**

** V**

**Look you did it just this last Arrow!**

** V**


	15. Aw isn't that cute

**Hi everyone I am done with the next chapter in Secrets Unfold and I am done with the next Chapter of Roy's Child Moments so you'll just have to wait until I can update those two from my Kindle!**

**Also I thought I would just add this if you are interested….**

**There is a forum called YJ on Facebook! It's really cool you make a Facebook account and be a young justice character! You can even make your own character!**

**The following are already taken: Robin, Artemis, Wally, and Red Arrow (me of course)**

**Anybody else is free grabs.**

**I do not own anything if I did Superman wouldn't ignore Conner, Artemis and Wally would already be together, and Roy would be happy in his home with Dinah and Ollie. But since I don't none of that is real. Enjoy. **

Aw isn't that cute

Oliver sat on the edge of the table in the kitchen; it was days like this as he closed his eyes. So peaceful, so beautiful, so quie,-"OLLIE, HEY OLLIE WHERE ARE YOU?" So much for quiet Oliver thought opening his eyes.

He then shouted back up at Roy, "I'm in the kitchen kiddo."

He then heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and had found himself looking into the eyes of his young ward, Roy Harper.

Roy looked into his adoptive father's eyes with desperation and hope that Oliver couldn't take it no more.

"What do you need," Oliver said looking over the boy.

"Well you see me, Kal, Wally, and Dick where going to go see a movie and I need some cash." Roy said

"Didn't I give you your alliance yesterday?" Oliver asked.

"Um…no," Roy said carrying out the 'no'.

"Don't lie to me," Oliver said narrowing his eyes.

"Ok yes but you see I spent it and now I need more." Roy said not going to lie to the man anymore then he had already.

"Ok but you have to earn what I'm giving you when you get home alright," Oliver said reaching for his wallet.

"Yeah, yeah alright cash" he said holding out his hand.

Oliver gave him and a twenty dollar bill and Roy went flying out of the house.

Oliver then sighed and went back to the peace he had once again and closed his eyes.

When he opened them Roy was standing right in front of him which made him jump back a few feet.

"Roy, Kiddo don't do that I thought you were going to the movies." Oliver said catching his breathe.

"Well I was but then I remembered two things, one I don't have a car to drive to Gotham and two well…um… I forgot where the zeta tube was to take me," Roy said sheepishly.

"Around the corner then take a left and it will be an old telephone booth," Oliver said.

"Thanks Ollie," Roy said.

"Oh and Roy don't stay out in Gotham to long its well its Gotham ok," Oliver said.

"Come on Ollie there will be four trained sidekicks," Roy said.

"Roy,"

"Fine, fine I won't stay out to late," Roy said leaving the house.

Dinah then came down stairs when she heard the door shut.

"Where's he going?" She asked Ollie.

"To the movies, which leaves us alone," He said with a smiled and began kissing her wrapping his hands around his waist. His mouth passionately attached to hers.

"One more thing Ol- EW GROSS THEVERMIND" Roy said running and leaving the house.

"I think we may have scarred are son," Dinah said smiling.

"Ah he'll get over it," Oliver said going back to kissing his girl.

At the movies…

"Roy, my friend you made it" Kaldur said seeing Roy's arrival.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm here to" He said shaking his head. They looked at him with confused faces.

"You don't want to know," Roy said.

They all agreed that they probably didn't and bought their tickets. They then went into the movie theater and bought snacks. Then went into the movie theater to see Shark Night.

Wally then tapped his figure on Roy's shoulder and Roy turned.

Wally then whispered, "Should we really be bringing an eight year old to see this movie wont it give him nightmares or something,"

"No well let him watch maybe scar him after words a little," Roy smiled.

When the movie was over the three older boys where shacking.

"I'm never going into a lake."

"How can that be rated PG-13."

"Our Sharks in Atlantis never acted in a state of violence like those sharks did."

They then all looked horrified at the movie. This made them jump five feet in the air when Robin sneaked up behind them and went "BOO".

The young boy was smiling and didn't seem fazed by the movie.

"Dick where you not the least bit scarred of the movie," Kaldur said surprised.

"Nah I see worst stuff then that every other Tuesday what makes this any different." Dick said.

They all then departed and Roy looked at his clock, "S*** I was supposed to be home and hour ago,"

Roy then ran into the zeta beam and slowly walked into the house trying not to make any noise.

When something tapped his shoulders it made him go pale white and made him freeze in place although his mind was telling him to run.

He slowly turned around to see a mad Green Arrow in his costume and everything Black Canary beside him.

"Roy you're late" Oliver's voice was emotionless.

"Um Zeta tubes where backed up?" Roy said wincing.

"What I say earlier about lying," Oliver's asked.

"Don't lie to you," Roy said looking down.

"We have no time right now get ready we have a big bust tonight, Vertigo is trying something, and we need all three of use." Oliver said sighing.

Roy's smile then broke out he wasn't grounded from being speedy.

"But you are in huge trouble when we get home." Oliver said.

Roy's smile deflated but he went to go get ready.

At the docks…

"Speedy go left to get that goon" Oliver said.

"On it," Roy dead penned the goon but was too close to shoot his so he fought with his bow knocking the goon to his feet.

Canary did a sonic blast taking out five more guys while Green Arrow finished the rest.

After every goon and Vertigo was captured Green Arrow was tying them up.

Roy was leaning on his bow when Oliver said, "Speedy, don't lean on your bow you'll break it,"

"Aw does Speedy do everything daddy tells him," a goon said.

Roy just ignored him and went back to talking to Oliver.

"GA don't worry you said it yourself this bow is almost indus- Ahhhhh" Roy said as his bow busted in half and he fell face into the cement.

The criminals where hallowing with laughter while Green Arrow went to help Roy up. "I said almost Speedy almost,"

Roy then looked to the villains, "Shut the f*** up you sons of a b******"

"Oh hero's got a mouth what's mommy canary going to say I think she heard you." The criminal said and laughed as Roy went pale.

Roy then turned around to see a very mad canary.

"R-SPEEDY YOU ARE SO GROUNDED AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU'RE MOUTH WILL BE SO CLEANED WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU WON'T HAVE TO BRUSH YOU'RE TEETH FOR A MONTH." Dinah was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh this is great hero's getting punished people in prison are going to love this," The same criminal said.

Roy was turning his attention to him but Dinah grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers

"LOOK AT ME NOT THEM WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF"

"I-I'm sorry" Roy said totally embarrassed at getting chewed out by Dinah.

"Aw isn't that cute,"

Roy then flipped him off which ended Oliver grabbing him by the collar and dragged him off.

**Ok review please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	16. i hate mornings

**Ok this idea is totally mine and is sooooooo true. See I got a new alarm clock to get up for school and it was my first time using the alarm clock. So no shizz this is true.**

**Roy: anyway you don't own anything**

**Me: where's disclaimer**

**Roy:Disclaimers sick so I'm here**

**Me: well in that case... I own everything**

**Roy: yeah in your closet**

**Me: don't make me get Ollie**

**Roy: I don't care**

**Me: what about Dinah**

**Roy: oh shizz...**

**Enjoyyyyyyy!**

I hate mornings

The alarm clock rang making a God awful sound in Roy's ears. Roy looked around and found the evil machine and unpluged it with a smug grin. Then the back up battery kicked in and Roy's eyes shot open grabbed the clock and started pressing every button on the clock. When he relised the clock was not going to stop he took his pillow and stuffed it under it going back to a little peace he had.

The door then opened and he heard Oliver's voice, "Roy, buddy, time to get up for school." As he turned on the lights. Roy groaned turning over into his pillow and yelled something that sounded like a "go away"

"Come on before I have to pull you out," Oliver threatened.

Roy then grabbed onto the handles of the bed. "Try it I'm not going anywhere," Roy said half mumbled.

Oliver then grabbed Roy and lifted him of the ground about three feet.

"Roy, uh get up," Oliver said.

"Never old man" Roy yelled eyes still closed.

Oliver then dropped Roy back onto the bed.

"If you don't get up ill do it" Oliver said to Roy.

Roy then turned over, "you wouldn't" Roy said or practically dared.

Oliver then walked out of the room and Roy took that as a win and went back to sleep. He then was half way asleep when icy cold water hit almost every inch of his body. He then jumped up out of his bed. "OLLIE"

"Great your up now get ready." Oliver then walked out of the room without another word.

"Ughhh" Roy then grabbed a red shirt and ripped blue jeans. Then walked out of the room and went down stairs but was stopped by Dinah.

"You know your school doesn't allow ripped jeans go change." She said and pointed to his room.

"Ughhh" and he then walked back to his room.

After three more regected outfits Dinah and him finally agreed on a green shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket and converse.

He then brushed his teeth looked at himself in the mirror and decided his hair was fine.

He then walked down the stairs again but was then stopped yet again by Dinah.

"What now," he said to her.

"Don't get an attuide with me," she warned him.

He then rolled his eyes which was returned by a glare that would make Batman terrified.

"Go back into the bathroom and fix your hair." He the sighed but did as requested not wanting to push his luck with Dianh.

He then began to run up the stairs when Dinah said, "Roy don't run on stairs you'll trip."

He turned to say he wouldn't but slipped on the step and tripped all the way back down the stairs.

"Ahhhh" he yelled and grabbed his ankle.

"ROY" Dinah yelled and called Ollie to take him to the hospital.

After the docter got him into a cast he looked at him and said with a smile "well you have anything to say about today."

Roy then looked at his adoptive parents then back to the docter.

"I hate mornings."

**Hoped you liked it I thought I would do some things that happened to my friend...ok so maybe the whole broken leg was all her. And she calls me clumsy. R&R PLEASE!**


	17. Sick Day

**Hi everyone don't kill me, I know long time no update but I promise I'm updateing ALL my stories except my Charmed stories and the Great speedster moment store or my Ghost Rider story (maybe). **

**Ok so I told yall about the YJ Facebook and all I got to say if you're on this website you're special and awesome enough to have that forum. **

**I don't own anything but Josh Starings and hope yall enjoy. **

Sick day

Roy woke up, sweating bullets, as looked around to find him in his room. He had a nightmare about that one night, that one night he hated. The night he was in a near death experience that one night with the orphanage.

He never told anyone but the orphanage beat him, starved him and many other things. His only best friend was Josh Starings, he missed Josh so much.

He knew he now had his 'little brothers' Dick and Wally, but Josh was their when he was little and just been bruised and since Josh was two years older he looked out for Roy like an older brother would. Giving him food if he didn't get any, helped him get rid of the rats in his room, sleeping with him when he had nightmares.

He then remembered the day Josh was adopted, the worst day of his life. From that day on, in the orphanage, Roy would look out for younger kids like Josh. Josh was his hero.

He then remembered something, the last thing he remembered about Josh was what he last said to him.

_Flashback _

"_Hey kid look at me, you'll be ok promise me that you'll after the kids here like I did you ok." Josh starred into Roy's five year old blue eyes, tears whelming up in them._

"_I pwomis Josh I do! I'll be just like you," Josh then hugged his young friend. "Will this be the last time I sees you?"_

"_No buddy, we will meet again I promise," He then felt tears wail up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall he had to be strong._

"_Look, squirt I'm going to Gotham with my new family the Jettisons they look like good people. I promise you'll find a good family maybe they will be in Gotham like me."_

_End of Flashback_

'Gotham, Gotham he's in Gotham a planned formed in his head.

Dinah then came in, "Roy, sweetie time for school get up." She then shook him slightly.

"Dinah, I think I'm sick," She then looked over him.

"What's wrong sweetie," She then checked for a temputure but found none. She then sighed. This would be the first day Roy had ever been out so she decided after he started a coughing fit he would stay home. The flu started going around so she decided that he was probably catching it.

She then kissed his head and told him to go back to sleep. When she and Oliver left Roy jumped up and started getting ready.

First he looked up in the phone book but couldn't find Josh Starings. He then looked up the Jettisons and found the Jettisons Bakery, in Gotham.

He then started for the Zeta tube and teleported to Gotham. He walked three miles till he walked down an ally. Of course he forgot it was Gotham and three men started down the ally way. Roy then started to run.

The men the caught up to him and he was then punched and beaten. Them saying something about money but then all of the sudden he heard someone eles talking and then the beating stopped. He looked up to see a man, no a teenager about two or three years older then him with a 22 shot riffle.

"If Y'all don't get of my family's property and live the kid alone, I'll blow y'alls a**** of." The men then ran for their lives. The boy then walked over to the bruised Roy then gasped.

"R-Roy" Roy then looked up and saw the sign on a door in the ally leading into a building. 'Jettisons Bakery' he then looked up to the boy.

"Josh" He then ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, let's go inside." He then looked around the ally to make sure the men were gone and went inside with Roy.

He then got them some hot chocolate and sat down. "So squirt tell me what's happened since I left,"

"Well I did everything you promised, but then I was adopted." Josh then looked up.

"I know Roy Harper. Been on the cover with Oliver Queen as much as Bruce Wayne and is word Dick Grayson." Josh then smiled. "Do you like it their?"

"Yeah him and Dinah are the best but I've missed you." Josh then saw that five year old instead of that thirteen year old in front of him. "So Josh, how has it been for you?"

"Pretty good, parents started their own bakery we even-" their then was a ring as Josh looked at him. "you wont to help serve today?" Roy then nodded.

Josh then walked out first but stopped "B-Bruce W-Wayne" Roy then froze befioe he went out the door and hid behind the cornor. Josh then ran in.

"Dude, arint you coming it's Bruce Wayne!" I then put my hand over his mouth.

"Dude ok you see, Ollie's really good friends with Bruce and if he catches me I'm dead meat, just act like I'm not here." Josh then walked out.

"Is everything ok in their?" Bruce said.

"Yeah just a little problems with my little bro," Josh smirked. He then gave Bruce Coffee, 'what else would Bruce get' Roy thought.

Josh then came in with a smirk and crossed his arms. "Sneaking out, Tt. Tt. Tt. Didn't I teach you better,"

"No you actually taught me how too." I smirked.

"Well you should be getting back to Star, school should be almost over here's my number." He then gave Roy his number and Roy gave him his.

"See you again next week?" Roy said hopeful.

"Yeah next week." Roy then turned to him.

"Hey why arint you in school Josh," Josh then smirked. "Home schooled"

"See ya Josh."

"You better see ya buddy"

**Thank you, thank you, please review cause that will just make me update faster…ok no it will make me feel guilty and I will update faster. Anyways THANKS.**


	18. Spin the Bottle

**OK Roy's 16 Wally's 14 and Dick's 13 (just turned like maybe a week so it works out) I don't own anything. gege qurban idea.**

Spin that bottle.

Roy's P.O.V

Ok so maybe they didn't learn their lesson from the last party, maybe this would be going against all the things Dinah and Ollie said, maybe he would be in deep if they caught them, and maybe they could be there in thirty minutes but hey he's a teenager he can do anything he can do anything. **(A/n this is how we think, sadness, 14 and already doing wrong things but oh well I'm having fun doing them…I mean their having fun doing them.)**

So here they were Roy, Dick, Wally, Barbra, Sara, and Jasmine. Four super heroes and two civilians playing spin the bottle…this couldn't end well.

"Dick you turn," Wally said, he just wanted his turn so he could make out with Jazz.

Dick spun it and it landed on Barbra. They kissed and as the rule states more than three seconds. Ok so maybe he should have been supervising but Sara looked amazing today.

"Ok Jazz your turn." She landed on Wally guess the kid was getting his wish. They then started making out. Ok they can stop now. They're not stopping. Don't the need to breathe.

"Hey Walls your good, you can stop, Wally, WALLY" I say. They then finally stopped kissing and we finally went back to the game.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Barbra. I took a look over to Dick, he looked a mixture of mad and jealous, oh well it's just a game. Though I don't care I kiss her anyways.

"Ok Roy you can stop." Dick said cutting the kiss short.

"Guys I'm getting bored can't we just…kiss" Sara said moving towards me. YES!

"Sure Sara whatever you wont." I said moving to kiss her and out of the corner I saw Dick with Barbra and Wally with Jazz. This is going to be great and Ollie won't be here for another hour.

We must have kissed for like ten minutes now and I think all mof us are having some intense make out sessions. Wally and Jazz are on a huge chair, Dick and Barbra on the couch, and me and Sara on the floor… maybe I can get to second base. That thought was sut short when Oliver and Dinah walked into the room. D***. Not only did that happen but shortly after them Bruce and Barry walked in. Double D***.

Shocked didn't explain their faces…well it did at first then angry then furiated …ok all had bat glares.

"D***"

"S***"

F***"

Dick Wally and I cursed. Ok now I know we are in trouble. I mean really what were we supposed to do it wasn't that bad was it. I then looked around…ok were in deep.

Barbra's button up shirt was now sort of buttoned down if you know what I mean. Then I looked over to Wally he was the exact opposite as in his shirt was off. Were we the only ones fully dressed? Then I looked at Sara well then I realized that all six of us are frozen. With my hand down Sara's shirt….D***.

Bruce was the first to recover from the shock and went over and grabbed Dick by the collar. Dang that man was strong Dick was almost not touching the ground.

"Barbra I'll take you home," he then turned to Dick "I'll deal with you later" Dick tried to do an innocent smile but he then became more looking terrified.

Barry was the next he didn't say anything just grabbed Wally by the back of the neck not hard just forceful. And motioned Jazz and Sara to the car "I'll take both the girls home," . Great my turn. We stood there for like an eternity then Dianah went to the bathroom and borught back…D*** it soap.

"Open" I shook my head 'no' She then grabbed my nose which somehow forced my mouth open. She then jammed it into my mouth. UGH I hate soap with a passion.

"ROY WILLIAM HARPER JR. YOU WONT TO TELL ME WHAT EXCACTLY YOU WERE DOING" I shook my head 'no' D*** I felt like crying.

"JUST GO" She pointed to my room, "JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW"

I was about to take the soap out of my mouth when she popped my hand…HARD.

"Keep it in there and you better be standing in a corner when I get up there"

A CORNER I'm not 5 but I wasn't about to argue. Dang it hurt and was really red. Man now I know I'm about to cry. I went to a corner and knocked my head against the wall. If I'm in a corner I'm in big trouble. I just hope it's not too sever .

**For Fun y'all can vote on what happenes to poor, poor Roy. **

**This is why you never have a spend the bottle party… least at your house.**

**Read and Review please!**


	19. Roy's Punishment

**Yes I'm the idiot who does a whole chapter that ended perfectly then some how erases it and put an old chapter of one of my other story's. ='( needless to say I'm sorry and I wont to cry! **

**This ideas is Lillianna Rider! **

**She's the mastermind for the torture of Roy!**

**Roy: I hate you soooo much right now….**

**Enjoy!**

Roy's Punishment

He was so stupid, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Each stupid ended with his head banging against the wall.

He heard the door open and stopped, completely frozen. He turned around but in midway she stopped him, "Did I say you could turn around?" he shook his head no and turned back to the corner. God he hated her right now.

She then said, "Turn around" _Well what was the point of me turning around then? God she was confusing._

He then turned around to not only face Dinah but also Oliver which he didn't know entered the room. Great, just great.

He looked at the floor as Oliver started talking.

"Roy, you were irresponsible, your behavior to that girl was not gentlemen like and in all it was very childish to even throw this little 'party' behind our backs." He said.

Dinah seemed to have an evil smile when Ollie said childish and whispered something into his ear. When Roy saw the smirk on Oliver's face he knew he was in trouble.

Roy," Dinah said, "As punishment for being childish you will be treated like a child." She pointed sternly. Roy dropped the soap out of his mouth but caught it. She waited for him to put it back in but instead he just looked at her.

She went over to him and said, "Open and tongue out"

Roy's Pov

Did I just hear right. They were going to treat me like a- LIKE A CHILD WHAT THE H***!

And about the soap I know I should but I kept my mouth closed. She then said it one more time but more harshly so I slowly did what she asked she put the soap in between my teeth and tongue forcing me to bear the soap on my tongue so tasting it more. I looked stupid but the soap was more disgusting actually tasting it.

After thirty minutes of pure torture she said "starting tomorrow your punishment begins for now teeth, shower, bed."

I did as told maybe they will forget tomorrow, probably not but hopefully.

I was wrong they remembered and my day has already started out pretty bad.

Ok first it started out with Dinah picking my clothes and almost helping me dress…almost.

Then the morning they made me sit down and eat a waffle smiley face. Thank god its Saturday.

Then lunch they made me grilled cheese with vegetables…I hate vegetables. They wouldn't let me leave until I ate all of them god they were awful I hate them both vegetables and my parents so much.

After that they made me watch…the wiggles. They said I used to love seeing those gay looking men dance around. I hate them too.

After that…Dinah wantd to go to a park. I'm doomed.

The park wasn't bad but when we had to cross the street Dinah made me hold both Oliver's and Dinah's hand. People kept staring at me oh how bad I wanted to flip them off.

When we got to the park she put sunscreen on me like some little kid then rubbing it in my face. Get it together Harper this will probably only last a weekend. God a whole weekend of this I'm screwed.

I decided to climb a tree and try to hide from them…that was till I was cut and ended up bleeding. Great I had to go back to the…its? Maybe that's the word for those monsters.

Ok first she looked like she traveled a first aid kit in her purse. Second she made me have a Spiderman Band-Aid(A/n I don't know what his problem is I loe those band aids.) . Third the stuff she sprayed stung like h***. Fourth she haaddd to kiss it after she put it on.

Ok I was ready to go home but nooooo they wanted to go out. b*****s.

At least they didn't make me eat off the child's plate but they did get me a child's cup. Then when I got the stake Oliver cut it for me. D*** my face is as red as Wally's hair and that's pretty red.

"Take small bites or you're going to choke." Dinah mused.

Okay that's it! "I'm going to the restroom" Oliver was about to come with me when I gave him that look that said just- a- minute- alone- that's- all- I'm-asking look. He then sat back down.

As I looked into the mirror I said to myself, "If they want a child I'll give them a child."

I then walked/ stomped out of the bathroom and went over to my table. "I want to go home." I said very childlike.

"You haven't finished," Dinah said.

"I. Wont. To. Go. Home." I said really loud catching the attention from people around up.

"Roy Harper you sit down right now." I could see that they were about to just leave and I was going to win just a little more.

"No. no. no. no. NOOOOO" I said very stubborn and brat like. This was actually kind of fun.

Oliver then got up looked at me then carried me over his shoulder while I pounded on his back out of the restaurant as Dinah followed him. Ok this isn't working out how I planned but I'm still winning.

"Stop. PUT ME DOWN." I said kicking, screaming, and yes biting.

"Roy William Harper if you do not stop right now I'm going to treat you more like a child then you ever wanted if you don't stop." Oliver said.

Ok I tensed up and stopped.

It was very silent getting home. I think it was so silent I heard batman walking in Gotham. Ok I'm so dead. Why in the heck did I think that was a good idea. OH that;s right I'm stupid.

'When we got home I went up the to the door got past the living room and when I was about to make it to the stairs home free I heard. "Stop, right there" I froze god I was dead. Cato has nothing on me when he got mauled by those animals. (A/n Tell me what book that's from and you get a cookie)

"Roy Harper, what in god's name possessed you to do that." Dinah said.

I shrugged I really don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time.

She sighed, "For now your grounded for three months, you can't even step foot out the house only to school and back. No missions for a month and give me your cell phone." Oh f*** I forgot to erase some messages. Ok all I needed to get to my room.

I got into bed right when I heared, "ROY WILLIAM HARPER WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A PARTY AND WHO IS THIS CHEALSE YOU CANT WAIT FOR" ok busted but now is the time to go to sleep I'll deal with that in the morning.

**Thinks for reading will have Dicks and Wallys punishment up as soon as I can!**


	20. Dicks Punishment

**Hello to my fans of fanfiction.**

**I just wanna say I don't own anything! This idea just sorta came to me!**

**Warning: Younger Batsiblings!**

Dicks Punishment

Dicks POV

The ride home was very silent excpesially after Bruce dropped Babs off. Dang he should have seen this coming. HE WAS A BAT parionia should have kicked in….well he was also a teenager a dead one at that.

When we pulled up to Wayne manner Bruce sent me straight to my room and told me to be quiet not to wake everyone up. I'm dead so dead beyond dead. I tried to keep my cool and not let the fear show.

Bruce then knocked on the door, "Richard, can I come in" I debated on weither saying no but that would probably end badly so I said, "Yeah"

He walked in with that expression, you-are-in-big-trouble and I gulped. "Richard, can you tell me what you were doing at Oliver's with Ms. Gordon?"

"Well, we were just playing a game…and it sort of ended a little different then we expected." Please dot ask the game please don't ask the game!

"Really, what was the said game?" DANGIT

"Um…well…spin the bottle?" I tried to turn away but being the goddamn parent he said, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he really does know how to scare the living shizz out of everyone. This is so not asterious.

"Well as your punishment you are grounded for the rest of the week," grounded for a week that isn't bad, "AND you have to watch your younger siblings while I'm on a business trip," oh no anything but that. "come on Bruce anything but that!"

"nope I have my mind set you are to baby sit" He said leaving the room.

"Babysit BABYSIT nice going Richard, you competly drove your won grave! Da-l ma dview înfiletat. Ce-o fi fost nenorocit gândindu-se." I started speaking Romanian.

"RICHARD LAUGAUGE!" oops. I decided since it was like two in the morning I would get some sleep tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

I woke up with Tim bouncing on me, "Dick, Dick get up, get up" ugh and so he punishment begins. "Hey Dick, where's Alfred and Bruce?" He took Alfred too that monster!

'They went on a business trip they will be back tonight,"

"Hey golden boy, I'm hungry" I looked up to see Jason standing in the middle of the door way.

"Then ask nicely," I said.

"Whatever f*****"

"DICK JASON SAID A BAD WORD!" Then Damien started yelling from all the yelling in her. Great and so the day begins.

I got out of bed and started cooking breakfast…ok cerial counts as as cooking right?

I laid Damien on the counter while I got the cerial out only to have a knife thrown inches away from my head. I turned around to see Damien…by the knives great I'm dead, literally!

He grabbed another one, "Now, Dami put the knive down,"

"Grayson, stupid." Wow that was nice.

""Dami hand it over nice and slowly"

He then throw one then too and I kept dodging. Tim then walked in not noticing what was happening got a knive thrown at him. I summersaulted over to him and scooped him up before the knive hit him. When I put him down he ran.

By the time lunch came around I was already tired but I mad PB&Js I called everyone in but only Jason came, as I put Dami on his high chair.

"Jason, where is Tim"

"I dunno"

"JASON"

"Find him"

I then looked around the house but couldn't find him. Finally I looked into a closet and say a tide up and gagged Tim.

"Oh Timmy are you going" I said untieing him.

"Yeah Jay just tied me up and told me he would send help advengfully." Tim said close to tears.

"Well it's time for lunch why don't you go and sit down." We then headed to the kitchen m and Tim shooting daggers at a scowling Jason.

"So Jaybird"

"Don't call me that,"

"Why not"

"Because DICKIE BIRD" Ok so that led to Jason having a black eye and me a bruised arm. How was I going to explain that? But if he can have stupid nicknames for me I can have nicknames for him to right?

After Dinner we read a story to make them fall asleep eventually after seven story's it worked.

"The end." I smiled and kissed each of their heads. They were each devils in their own ways but they were my devils.

When everyone fell asleep I noticed something big…the house was trashed. That was Bruces fault he made me babysit the little pest.

Bruce then walked in and I noticed they were all over me. Jason taking up my arm, Damien acros my feet and Tim in my lap.

"I see you had fun, I have a business trip nest week you c-"

"NO Bruce I'm sorry I love them but no this was so bad I promise I'll never do anything bad again."

Score Dick: 0 Bruce: 1

**I would like to give everyone who got the Hunger Games suggestion a cookie *starts handing cookies* **

**Reveiew please and thanks for reading!**


	21. Wally's Punishment

**I'MMMMMMM BAAAACCCCKKKKK yes WALLYS PUNISHMENT IS HEERRREEEEE!**

**And thanks to The Badge for letting me use her idea! YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Look how can a fourteen yr. old own Roy, Dinah, Ollie, Bruce, Dick, Wally, Barry you get the point. If you don't I don't own anything.**

Wally's Punishment

The drive took hours…well to wally it did. The worst part was Jazz lived in Star so it didn't take long to drop her off and then that just left Wally and his uncle. Unlike Bruce, Barry yelled at him the whole way home.

"I CANT BELIEVE-" this and "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONISABLE" that.

Ehh he was a teenager what was he supposed to do listen to him? Ok maybe he should have because after he thought that Barry asked, "Are you even listening to me!"

No. "Yes of course"

"Fine, then what did I say then?" he asked

"are you even listing to me?" Wally said with an innocent smile but Barry just frowned more.

Did the sentence I'm in deep cross his mind, um yeah like a hundred times now!

When they finally got home Barry looked at Wally," you can go tell your aunt first."

Wally did a double take, "W-WHAT SHE'LL, SHE'LL LIKE MURDER ME. PLEASE UNCLE BARRY ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Barry then looked at him angry, "Yes, you got in to this you can tell your aunt! That's not even going to cover it, oh no you'll be cleaning the whole house, WITHOUT super speed! I'll just see how long your grounded and whatever else Iris decides!"

'_Ok Aunt Iris is going to kill me, Uncle Barry's going to kill me, oh heck I'm going to kill me'_ was his thoughts

The elder scarlet speedster then got out of the car and slammed the door. When he saw that Wally wasn't getting out he went over to the passenger side literally dragging Wally out of the car then pointing to the house. "Go!"

They got into the kitchen finding Iris sipping on a cup of coffee, "hey guys y'all are home late what's up," Iris said very sweetly.

She then saw Barry's frown and then felt one of her own. Barry then nudged Wally forward.

"Um yeah, me, Dick, and Roy were having a little…get together with some girls, well one thing led to another so we all started making out-"

"WAIT YOU WHAT WALLACE RUDOLF WEST YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR EVER OR ATLEAST THE NEXT FEW MONTHS! YOU WONT LEAVE THE HOUSE UNLESS SCHOOL PLUSE…um, um ONLY 4 MEALS A DAY!"

"WHAT, aunt Iris please no,"

"NO GO TO YOUR ROOM WALLACE"

"s*** he was screwed' was all he could think right now face down on his bed.

Well it could have been worse, he could still be living with his dad. That thought almost made him shake with fear. His dad, no father he was his biological father but he would never be his father. His Uncle and Aunt filled the void of parents. They were more parents to him after his mom died and dad became abusive.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in" Wally said.

Barry then entered. "Hey kid"

Wally then muffled a "hey"

Barry then saw Wally's face and knew what he had been thinking of. Dang how he hated that man he didn't really like him when he met him.

"Hey…Uncle Wally, could I um ask Roy and Dick what there punishment is on the computer I know they'll be waiting but my computers taking away and-"Wally rambled on.

Barry thought it would harm much so he let him but told him just this once.

**Super Nija: Signed in**

**Red Archer: sign**ed **in**

**Scarlet Runner: Signed in**

**Super Ninja: hey guys what happened?**

**Red Archer: Dang the told me since I acted like a child they'd treat me like a child. LITERALLY it was humiliating D: and I'm grounded.**

**Scarlet Runner: That sucks I'm grounded, have to clean the whole house human past, AND only get 4 meals a day.**

**Super Ninja: Only 4? DUDE THAT SUCKS… I had to babysit the **_**them **_**and I'm grounded**

**Red Archer: ohhhh**

**Scarlet Runner: ouch**

**Red Archer: SHIZZ DINAH JUST CAUGHT ME ON AND SAW YOUR TWO NAMES!**

**Super Ninja: DANG IT HARPER Bruce's phones ringing! I'm out**

**Super Ninja: Signed off**

**Red Archer: Signed off**

**Scarlet Runner: they're screwed**

**Scarlet Runner signed off**

Barry's phone then started ringing, "Yes Dinah, I know I told hime he could, yes he's grounded…yes I know he's grounded too…now Dinah calm down…NO DON'T CALL BRUCE…DINAH CALM DOWN WHAT HE ASKED AND I TOLD HIM THIS ONE TIME…WHAT ARE YOU JUDGING MY PARENTING MY KID DIDN'T HAVE A PARTY AT HIS HOUSE **TWICE** AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE MY PARENTING F*** OFF …. Sorry Dinah…i…know…I'm…just….sorry?...WHAT YOU CANT JUST COME OVER HERE! …OK um just don't…Dinah…Dinah…DINAH she hung up on me!" His phone then rang again.

"Hello…BRUCE UM YEAH…. I guess she told you….WHAT THE F*** I'M GROUNDED YOU CANT GROUND ME I'M A GROWN MAN I DON'T CARE YOU'RE BATMAN NO ONE CAN GROUND ME… NO please don't tell Iris I'm begging you hello…hello DANG IT." He then looked at Wally.

"Pray for me kid"

"BARRY ALLEN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

**Hope y'all enjoyed stayed up till 1:47 exactly! Read and Review or I'll cry because this took forever!**


	22. Sleepover

**Ok another chaoter now this was me and my friends just being stupid well me my bff and my bro.**

**Roy-me**

**Dick-Freakezzeta Raven**

**Wally-Baby Bro.**

Sleepover

Wally, Dick, and Roy where having one of their legendary sleepovers…but they just got off punishment so they were not going to do anything that would get them in trouble. So they were just sitting there watching the fan blow. When Wally got on top of Roy's bed and started slightly jumping.

"Hey guys you think if you touch the ceiling fan it would hurt." Dick looked up amused and Roy looked up like he was stupid. Dick then told him he didn't know and Wally lifted his hand up.

"OW DANG IT" he said pulling his hand back. "Wait, guys you think I can pull my hand back before it hit me," Dick nodded yes while Roy just put his face in his hands.

Wally triedagain but it hit his hand, "Ow dang it that hurts."

Roy then looked at him, "Wally…"

"ya"

"You're an idiot" Roy stated going back to his kindle.

There was a silence until Dicks phone rang, "Hello…oh hey Bruce…nothing much"

That's when Roy smiled, "WALLY PUT YOU'RE PANTS ON"

Wally smiled, "DICK SHARE THR BEER"

Roy then said, "DANG IT YOU DON'T GET TO HOLD THE WEED IF YOU DON'T SHARE"

"WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON OVER THERE, COME HOME RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH Y'ALL. Y'ALL ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"BRUCE BRUCE I SWEAR THEY ARE JUST MAKING IT UP I SWEAR OH MY GOD"

"Y'all y'all UGH TEENGAGERS " he then hung up

"WHATS WRONG WITH YALL" Dick said completely mad looking at Roy and Wally. Who were which laughing on the floor.

Roy then sat up and started playing sexy and I know it just out of pure boredom.

Wally and Dick where laughing at the song then started singing and dancing, Roy was next to start dancing. "Ya when I walk into the street this is what I see every body stop and staring at me I got passion in my pants and I aint afraid to show it..show it… show it" they all sang "I'm sexy and I know it"

They then looked at the door seeing Ollie and Dinah…holding a video camera

"What the-"

"How long-"

"How much-"

"Barry and Bruce are so watching this" Ollie said smiling and the other boys pailed

"GET THAT CAMERA" Roy shouted.

And the chase began until


	23. RUN

**Ok** **so high again yeah i'm back and the untill shouldnt have been there, dont know how it got there but annyywwaayyss...**

**Yeah i'm back and 93 REVIEWS you guys are amazing and i wont to thanks and hug all of you!**

**I dont own anything.**

**Disclaimer:Yes you do i thought you were planning to buy DC.**

**Me: I was but they told me i didnt have enough money...**

**Discliamer: how much did you brive them with?**

**Me: 20 bucks...**

**Disclaimer...**

**LETS BEGIN **

RUN

"COME ON MORE GO GO GO! LET'S GO ROY, WALLY FASTER, PUT'EM IN FASTER!" Ok so when you hear this you might think of a view things and start rushing up to your adoptive sons bedroom. So that's what Oliver Queen did completly fused.

When he opened the door he couldnt help but scream, "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" he saw them on the bed with marshmellows?

"Oh, hey Uncle Ollie where playing fluffy bunny!" Dick said, he then looked over to his son and saw he had at least 15 marshmellows stuck in his mouth.

"Yeah, Ollie Roy's got 15 a new recored!" Roy then tried to chew them but then just started to just swallow them.

"What did you think we were doing?" Roy said looking confused.

"Oh, um, just heard screaming thats all," he then walked out before anymore questions could ascure.

"Hey guys what are we going to do now," asked Wally.

"I dunno" came Roy's answer.

"Why dont we play Nija's Assians and Sameri" Said Dick getting excitted and the too looked at him strangly.

"How do you play," said Wally.

"We each get a marker and run around the house, when we see each other we have to slash them in the throat and there dead, we do this until we get tired."

"Ok seems easy," Roy gave Wally a yellow marker, Robin a blue, and himself a red. "Ok ready, set, HIDE" they then ran in different directions.

**NANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANANA BATMAN (break line)**

Roy spotted Robin creaping up behind the spot where they both knew Wally was and his signalled the little bird to go the left and he'd take the right. He then put three fingures up 3, 2, 1, Go! They then jumped behind the couch and saw nothing was there but Roy felt not one but two markes and saw Wally and Dick had teamed up against them...traitors.

When they were done even though they were only supposed to attack the neck they where head and foot in marker. That's abput time Dinah and Oliver came walking in looking shocked.

"Oh my gosh didnt a Joker throw up on you three or something," Dinah said laughing.

The three boys smiled and started walking around the two adults.

"Hey Ollie, Dinah, remember the viedo you guys took," The two adults looked at them.

"Roy Harper, You cover me in marker and you will be grounded!" Dinah said.

"ehhh, it'll be worth it" Roy said and then all three attacked at the same time. When they were done the adults looked mad and thr boy wonder yelley "Run" so now the chase begain again only now the boys were not trying to get the camera but were running for thier lives.

**If i get a 100 reviews the next chapter will be halarious, funny, embarrsing, and all the things everyone likes and I'll give you a little sneak peek of it!**


	24. Roys First Date PART 1

**My dad still hasn't fixed my computer but what can you expect….GRRRR. So yeah found free time on the family computer to type this up. Hey wanna know a fact about me? I only post when I'm sick….**

**Me: I do not own anything.**

**Disclaimer: and….**

**Me: and Airmage helped with tourture- I mean coming up with this plot for Roy….**

**Disclaimer: and….**

**Me: I have a new co-writer named AdenaWolf.**

**Let's begin!**

His. First. Date. PART 1

It was a normal morning for Dinah and Oliver, Roy would be asleep for about another hour and they could…have alone time. (A/N I DON'T KNOW IF THIS SHOULD BE RATED M AT THE MOMENT!..) "Well Roy's not going to be awake for another hour," Dinah said slyly smirking at the older hero.

"Oh whatever wills we do alone pretty bird…" he returned the smirk and started kissing her as she leaned into his kiss as well. This would have turned out to be a perfect morning if a certain blue eyed red head didn't come in and shout, "HOLY GOD, BREAK IT UP I DO NOT WANNA SEE THAT, EEWW GROSS" He then turned and slammed the door making a run down stairs.

Dinah then turned to Oliver for a split seconded, got dressed and ran down stairs, Oliver doing the same. When Roy saw them he looked horrified and put his hands up making a cross "Back Monsters, back," Ok so maybe he was fourteen but this was all he could think of doing.

"Roy, baby, come here please," Dinah said.

"No, I will never touch you again that, that was just, ewwwwwwwwww" he said doing a shudder.

"Roy why are you up so early? " Oliver asked.

"Wait do you guys do this every morning, gross you people are sick!" Roy said still a little traumatized.

"No we don't do it every morning, now what is it that you wanted baby?" Roy then looked away from his two adoptive parents.

"Can I go to the movies?" He said.

"Sure why not!" Oliver said trying to make his ward more distracted on the movies then him and his love.

"Really! Yes!" Roy said doing a victory dance.

"With who though?" Dinah said which made Roy stop in his tracks and rub the back of his neck and mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?"

"I've got a date with Samantha, and I wanted to know if you guys could drop me off….a block away from the movies." He said.

"Ohhh my baby boy's got himself a first date, AWWW this is so cute. Pictures we need pictures!" Dinah said ranting about how adorable this was and Roy could feel his face getting hotter.

Oliver whipped a tear away "My little boys all grown up," _'OH GOD NOT HIM TO, GOT TO ESCAPE THIS TORMENT!'_ Roy thought.

"Yeah so the date is in an hour and it takes and 40 minutes to get there so I'm going to get ready and…"

"Oh can we come!" Dinah said looking at Ollie like they were kids.

"NO. NO, NO, NO, NO." Roy said waving his hands up in the hair. "I would rather not be embarrass in front of Samantha because of you to," Dinah looked deflated by that comment.

"But I thought we were the cool parents?" Dinah said.

"That's it you hear 'parents' in that, you're still parents and I'd rather you not come to save me the chance of ever showing my face again."

"I think you're being overdramatic Roy," Oliver said.

"No, I am not. Guys you cannot come!" Roy then ran off and went to change in a simple red button up shirt and blue jeans with sneaker. Your typical, looking nice and casual at the same time.

"Let's go please," he said when he got down the stairs.

Like he asked for Roy was dropped off a block before the movie theaters.

"Are you sure you I cant have any picture, can I please meet Samantha, why are you bing so stubborn about this!" Dinah was saying as he was getting out of the car.

"No Dinah, on all of them now can you please get going," Roy shooed them off.

Roy walked the rest of the block and found Samantha waiting for him. "Hey Sam, how long have you been waiting?" He said greeting her.

"Not long my dad just dropped me off, god she was embarrsing she kept wanting to meet you and insisted on-"

"Pictures, yours too?" They both laughed and then headed for inside to watch Dark Shadows **(1)** after

25 minutes they came out. "That movie was so stupid!" Roy said coming out of the movie theatures.

"I know what Sherlock came up with that idea?" Samantha said she then looked around and spotted an ice cream shop across the street. "Want to get ice cream or something?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, a lot better than being in there" They then headed for the ice cream shop. When they got inside Roy ordered a Sunday and Samantha ordered a ice cream with every color imaginable.

"So Samantha, I never caught you're name at the football game last week?" as that is how they met at a football game.

"Samantha Napier." She said flinching when she saw Roy start chocking.

"As in Jack Napier, as in The Joker?" He said confused.

"Yeah…he's my Uncle, was my uncle, before he had gone crazy" She said eating her ice cream.

She then starred at her ice cream and the many colors.

"You miss him don't you, the old him" Roy said more as a statement then an answer but she answered anyways.

"Yeah he was actually a good guy before the accident." She said then tried to change the subject, "Wait so did you dye your hair and why is your last name different I just noticed that? I mean Oliver QUEEN and Roy HARPER? Why is that did your mom have you and your dad didn't know?" she asked, Roy then felt uncomfortable.

"No my parents died, I'm adopted." She then started chocking on her ice cream.

"Oh God I feel like such an idiot, I am so sorry!" She tried to apologize.

"No, no it's fine, water under the bridge." He said chuckling.

"If you don't mind me asking how'd they passed away?"

"I'm not quite sure how my mother died never knew her, my father always said it was a car accident. My dad he, he was a trooper and he got shot on the job," Roy said looking down, "Not something that you want to hear when you're getting out of school. Then I went to a reservation with my teacher Brave Bow. He died trying to save me. He was the closest thing I had to a father growing up and then he died. I never thought I would have a family again, until Oliver came along."

She then looked down, "Oh I'm so sorry for you"

"Don't be you know the saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said. There was an awkward silence for a while until Roy said, "So how's your ice cream?"

NANANANAANANANANANA OLIVER AND DINAHS NANANANANANANANANANANANANNAN ANANAAN

Oliver then turned on the TV as Dinah paced the room. Since they had just dropped Roy off she had been pretty on edge and worrying herself.

"What if he doesn't have enough money or what if something bad happiness?" She said ranting.

"Nothing's going to happen, pretty bird" He said kissing her.

"BREAKING NEWS, THE BANK IS BEING ROBBED? WHERE ARE OUR HEROS BLACK CANARY AND GREEN ARROW NOW?" the tv rang out.

"Well we better get ready," Green Arrow said getting on his costume.

"Alright," Black Canary said as they raced toward the bank.

NNANANAANANANANANANANANABREA K LINE NANNANANANANANANANANANANANAN AAANAN

It was just a milled robbery nothing big to it. So when it only took five minutes at the most Canary looked around. She then saw something that brightened her day up. Roy and Samantha.

She then quickly changed her attire to civvies and headed for the shop.

"Oh no, we have to leave right now!" Roy said when he spotted her.

"Why?" Samantha said confused.

"Hey Roy, Hello you must be Samantha, I'm Dinah, Roy's surrogate mother." Dinah said coming shaking hands with Samantha. Roy put his head on the table and covered his red glowing face. How could this get any worse?

**I'll have this finished when I can.**


	25. Roys first date 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS I AM UPDATEING STORYS JUST FOR YOU GUYS AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT!

Alright I own nothing and shall go grow mushrooms in a cornor because of that sad relization.

So let us continue?

Roy's First Date PART 2

Roy lifted his head up just to see if he was maybe dreaming, only to slame his head back down. No he was not dreaming but he so wished he was.

"So Samantha," Roy was glarring daggers "why dont you tell me a little about yourself," Dinah asked.

"Um well I'm fourteen, I used to live in Gotham, my favorite sport is football and um..."

"Ohhhh really Roy loves football don't you sweetie," Dinah said. _'she was mother hening to begin with now she's just plain old being evil'_ "Roy stop glarring at me like that, and get your elbows off the table!" Roy out of pure instinct did as he was told, his face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Dinah, dont you have something to be doing?" Roy said hinting at the fact she was intrupting their date.

"Actually no I just got finished with my work when I saw you two," she said with a smile.

"Dinah leave the kids alone," a now Oliver Queen said from behind the blond. Roy wanted to slame his head on the table but lets just say getting scolded by you're parents in front of you're date was not very attractive at all.

"Come on Ollie let me have some fun," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No pretty bird," he then looked at Samantha,"You must be Samantha, hello I am Oliver Queen Roy's legal guardian."

"I know who you are, sir" she said politly but shyly.

"Really and what does your family do for a living?" Oliver asked questionly.

"My dad he is a car machanic and my mom she is a lawyer," Sam said still shy.

"Those are two good professions I'm impressed well if you need us we will be waiting in the car," Oliver said almost litterley dragging Dinah out of the shop.

"Well that was awkward," Roy said.

"Yeah..." she then looked at her clock "Holy crap, sorry Roy but I have to go the movie was supposed to end 30-" At that moment a tall, lean, brown haired man came in.

"Samantha, there you are!" The man came to the table as Samanthas face then turned red.

"H-hi dad sorry the movie sucked so we came here to get ice cream and lost all track of time."

"Oh I see," The, now that he was closer, 6ft 7 man looked at Roy "So you must be Roy nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand and almost crushing Roys hand as an indication of I-can-kick-your-can-if-you-hurt-my-daughter. It took all of Roy's will power not to wince and the strong hold.

"Um yes sir you too," Roy said politly.

"Sam why don't you go wait in the car I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure dad," she said then she quickly kissed Roy on the cheek, "I had a good time, maybe we could do this again?" He nodded grinning like an idiot as she left.

Then Samanthas dad said, "Listren punk I know guys like you, you hurt my duaghter and I'll kill you got that?" Roy nodded slowly scarred out of his witts.

"Now you rememeber that , son" The older man then left with his daughter.

Roy then walked out to his car and sighed, then yelled** "What is wrong with you guys, you were so embarrsing,n i cant believe you two went in there, you" **he said pointing at Dinah "**Were the most embarrsing person ever and you, " **he pointed at Oliver "**Were battering her with questions do you guys have no scense?"**

Hem then became furious when they started laughing.

"What is wrong with you people!" He shouted as his phone vibrated.

**Sam: Hey, you want to go out again next week?**

**Roy: Ok but let's keep the nect one a secret.**

**R&R **

**I hoped you enjoyed! if you have any ideas for other chapters just PM me or if you want me to do a sepreate story just tell me!**

**Although i have to say this because of some people, I do not do Yaoi or Yuri!**


	26. A Trip to Walmart their last trip

**I am back! Don't kill me I have been real busy and look on the bright side I finished the chapter faster then the others in the past! Ok so maybe that's not saying much…Well on to the story based of of my friends and I at Wal-Mart**

**I own nothing enjoy and yes little Red I am going to go back to my Mushroom corner that I proudly stole from Tamaki sepia**

**A Day At Wal-Mart…Well their last day**

Please send ideas I am running low on them! Just wanted you're attention before I really started thanks. Now on to the real story.

"so what are you guys going to do again?" Oliver asked his to innocent looking ward.

"you know just go to Wal-Mart…" He said with his best 'I'm just an innocent kid I wont get in trouble grin'

"I don't believe that every time you, Dick, Wally, and Kaulder get together you boys call trouble. You should be the real villains of the city's." Oliver retorted.

"Come on Ollie please! If you let me go I'll….I'll….I'll go to that ball you wanted me to go to next Friday without a fuss or trying to get out of it, please Ollie, please!" Roy practically begged.

Oliver then sighed and decided to let the boy go, I mean how much trouble could the four boys get into? The answer…a lot.

NANANANANANANA AT THE MALL NANANANANANANANA AT THE MALLNANANANANA

"Dick, Wally, Kaulder over here!" The three said boys then turned to see their red headed friend, "Alright so do you have the list?"

Dick then held a piece of paper up in his hands, "Did you think I would forget?" he said smirking at the older boy.

Wally smirked, "This'll be awesome" he said punching his fist in the air.

"My friends, is it to late to advise not to do this what if we get into some serious trouble?" Kaulder the sensible one replied.

"Come on we are already here this will be a blast!" Roy said trying to convince his frined. Who just sighed and muttered, "I suppose," The boys then looked at the list and tried to figure out who would do what. As they did they decided to go into groups Dick and Wally would be group 'Ninja' and Roy and Kaulder would be group 'Assassin'. They were then given one walki talkie to each member and went their separate ways.

NANANANANANAANA DICK AND WALLY NANANAANANNA DICK AND WALLY NANANA

Dick and Wally looked at what they were asighend to on the list.

"Dude," Dick said looking up to Wally as Wally looked to him, "If we don't make it back and get caught, I just want you to know….that when this is over we blame Roy." Dick said in a serious voice.

Wally then looked back at him then to the isles of the store, "Agreed, one last bro fist?" he said sticking his hand up. "One last bro fist." Dick said punching his friends fist lightly completing the bro fist. They then looked down at a separate list they had made with five listed sentences on them.

**1. ****Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you****'****ll only invite them in if they bring****pillows from Bed and Bath**** then t****est the fishing rods and see what you can ****"****catch****"**** from the other aisles.**

They then went into the department store and set up there tent, which came out better then they had expected. As expected many people looked at them as if they were a scorpion with two heads. Dick would casually be sitting there until someone came by then would almost shout at the top of his lungs, "HEY, HEY MRS. GET OVER HERE! Look We will let you in if you get me and my pal here some pillows…but not just any pillows we want the pillows from Bed and Bath! We will even invite you in what do you say lady?" The lady slowly backed up and looked over to what she would have guessed to be the young boys pal. He was sitting there with a fishing pole throwing it into other isles. Casually catching things form stuffed animals to an bag of marshmallows.

This went on for quite a while that was until a very angry manger started to walk their way…at that point they ran. When they were safely hidden they looked at their list again.

**2.****Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you****'****re taking it for a ****"****test drive.****"**

They looked at each other and nodded heading off to that section of the store. Dick had a Batman bike while Wally had a Flash one. They both got onto an isle that was side by side.

"Ok in 3...2...1..GO!" They then both raced down their given isles on the bikes. Wally was about to win when he was stopped by the again angry looking manager.

"What do you think you two boys are doing!" The angry man said.

"….Well Sir, we were taking a test drive on the bikes." Dick said coolly.

They then started running…again one the manager threatened to run them over with the bikes if they didn't cut it out. They then looked back at the piece of paper Wally started laughing while Dick groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

**3.****Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, ****"****...I****'****m Batman. Come, Robin****—****to the Batcave!****" **

Wally smirked and drapped a black cover over his shoulders, "Are you ready "Robin". he said as Dick drapped a red one over his shoulders. "As ready as I will ever be." Wally then ran up and down the isles, "Robin? Robin where are you? We need to go Robin Joker was let out again and although I defeated him countless of times before you I now depend on your help in everything!" Wally said smirking as he receded one of the rants Dick had said after a late night of patrol.

"Oh Batman here I am! I was to busy having a life that didn't consist of brooding and scaring the villains of Gotham until they cry, I am so sorry for the wait!" Dick said.

"It is alright Robin I will only make you train 5 more hours then usual! Now Robin to the Batcave!" Wally said in his best Batman impression. "Then we-ARK" Wally was suddenly grabbed by the collar not to long the younger of the to was in the same position.

"I have had enough of you two! Out of my store!" The manager had said not knowing what was going on just a few isles over….

NANANANAA ROY AND KAULDER NANANANANA ROY AND KAULDER NANANANANANANANANA

"Roy are you so sure that we will not be in trouble?" the Atlanian asked.

"To be honest I do not know." The archer said. The Atlanitian just sighed and looked a the list.

**1:****Hide in the clothing rack and when people browse through say, ****"****PICK ME! PICK ME!****" (I would like to thank my Bloggers for this idea)**

The two boys then got into a separate clothes line and hid as best as they could. When a lady had come by Roy stuck his head out, "LADY PICK ME, PICK ME! I LOOK GOOD IN THE FALL" Kaulder then sighed and stuck his head out.

"NO PICK ME I LOOK GREAT IN THE SUMMER CLOSSER THEN FALL!" Kaulder couldn't help it the as he started laughing at the young woman who was so confused she couldn't even speak. The lady spead down to another isle it would have made Wally cry.

"C-check that off the list Kal!" Roy said laughing. Kaldur did as instructed and then went on to the second idem on the list.

**2:****When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream, ****"****NO! NO! It****'****s those voices again.****"**

As if it was meant to be the speaker came on, "Charles Blake you have a call on live 4, Charles Blake call on line 4"

"NO! NO the voices their back Kalduer help me there back why!" Roy said getting to his knees and holding his head.

"Roy! I swear I wont let the voices harm you again, we shall get through this, my friend." Kaldur said serious. "You are a true friend Kaldur," Roy said smiling at him, he then thought he could take this one step further "Kaldur?"

"Yes my friend," Kalder said.

"I-I never told you this…but I- I love you" (A/N NOT YAOI THEY ARE JOKING….get your mind out of the gutter) Kaldur seemed to be shocked but didn't show it for very long.

"And…I love you" he said.

"But we can never be together Kaldur my father he, he will hit me again my beloved." Roy said he almost couldn't stop himself from laughing at the faces people were making. "We shall get through this I know we can." they then walked together to across the store and fell on the floor laughing. "K-Kal you were so convincing"

"As were you my friend if I was anyone else I would have believed that performance." Kaldur said in between laughs. They then got out their list again and checked their final item.

**3: follow**** people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department.**

They decided to follow a man in his mid thirties they followed him through the sports section to the home devolment section to the cashier. They followed him so much the man started to actually sprint across the store…which in turn made the two boys run after me.

"Get away from me! Why are you two following me?" the man yelled.

"Because we have evidence to believe that you sir, are Hitler!" Roy yelled this caused everyone to turn to the man in confusion.

This went on for another twenty minutes until they found their self's in custody in the back of Walmart. Roy then looked at his fellow partners in crime, "Same time next week at Publix?"

**DONE I don't think you guys know how long that took whew!**

**Please review and give me some more ideas credit will be given to you.**


	27. Drinking Under the Influence

**Ok so I was like, Lindsey you're being a failure you need to update your story but then I looked at my writers block and was like Dude WTF I need inspiration then a shiny unicorn attacked me and said ready your reviews there has got to be some request. Reads Reviews… DAMMIT I AM SO SORRY I will be doing everyones request just send them to me!**

**This story goes to Ooshaboosha and Jenny!**

Drinking under the Influence.

'Breathe, just breathe you can do this...Harper come on this isn't that hard just take a sip!' were Roys thoughts while everyone screamed his name. True he seemed like a total badass sometimes at school but he's never actually drank ALCOHOL. Okay he needed to breathe.

"Alright heres the game boys whoever drinks all these first wins," The blonde girl said as she bent down showing the boys what to do...and all her cleavage. It was no secret the winner would get to be on a date… and more that younger readers should not know about, if they would win. Roy was winning, Roy was so going to win.

After about fifty shots both boys were on the ground barely able to stand up. It felt nice this was the first time Roy had felt relaxed in years and he liked it. He was dancing on the dance for between Je- Sus- Bai- what's her name and some other chick he didn't know. He would slowly slip his hand down groping one of them, neither seemed to mind too much. "Hey handsome why don't we go somewhere...private" The brunette said as she hung on him. "Sure~ Where do you have in mind" He said stumbling around. "Let's get out of this place she said leading him to the car. "You Wanna drive or me?" She slurred her speech.

"I'll drive baby," He said getting into the front seat. He then started the car up and drove swerving all over the road but he didn't care he was too distracted with the girl in the passenger seat. Who then thought it was getting too hot and started stripping right there in the front seat. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful to say the least, the blonde chick had nothing on her. She then took her seat belt off and started to slowly grope him while he was driving kissing his neck making him groan. This made him swerve even more. They're then was honking and the last thing he had seen was the brunette fly into the back seat, the window crashing and the engine of a 18 wheeler right in the front of his car. The world then started to go black.

"Paramedics hurry get them in the car!" "Sargent take the boy he's lost too much blood" "I found the girl she's stuck in the back" "She's getting crushed!" "We can't get the boy out we need the fire department!"

Roys eyes were drifting in and out as he tried to see from the ground and what seemed to be he was in a flipped car. His body felt colder than ice and he tried to move his leg but couldn't feel it. He looked over and saw the brunette and tried to crawl to her but was instantly pulled out from under the car.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" it was like a faraway voice and he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do, he couldn;t find the words to speak. "He's losing it, he's losing it!" He heard someone yell. "Clear!" All of the sudden he could feel a shock go through his whole body and a pressure on his chest. "Clear!" again the pressure came. "Clear!" His world then went pitch black again.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME TIME SKIP PLEASE DONT KILL ME TIME SKIP

It smelled like, clean. If clean had a smell this would be it. His head felt like it was slitting open and he still couldn't feel his leg. What was happening why couldn't he move. What had happened. He slowly opened his eyes. What had happened...was he in heaven?

**I'm just going to leave it here...this has more parts to it 2 I believe. I will have the other part done tomorrow!**


	28. My Fault

**WARNING: This fic can become a trigger...I was crying while writing it! So please be careful!**

**I do not own anything! Jenny thought of the idea! I will admit...I did somewhat enjoy writing it though...**

**Again this could cause a trigger be careful. I love you all just remember that!**

He closed his eyes quickly as a splitting headache came.

"Heart has stopped, put it down 7:25 Patient has been officially dead." An unknown voice said. Roy could hear him but couldn't move at the moment it didn't exactly hurt he just felt so….numb. "We're going to have to break the news to the patients parents, these poor children only 15 and already passed on." Passed on? Like dead? Was he dead he couldn't….could he?

No he had a whole life ahead of him! What about Wally, Dick, Oliver and Dinah no he never got to say "I love you" to all of them. What had happened why was he even here? His mind then started to fill with what little memories he had left.

He had wasted his life. His life was now gone because he just wanted to fit in and be like everyone else. If he'd known this would happen he would have never done it!

He knew better though, he was a vigilante for petes sake, they know better than anyone that one stupid mess up could cost lives! Stupid! stupid! Stupid!

"beep….beep...beep" Roys ears then perked when he heard the beeping...that was a heart monitor? Was he still alive….then who had died?

He slowly began to open his eyes again and looked around the room till his eyes fell on a bed beside him with a girl on it...a brunette girl on it.

She was beautiful and Roy knew her in school, Madison Crow cheerleader, captain of the chess club, student council you name it she was in it. She was top of her class and dreamed of being the first female president...and everyone believed she would too.

Though now she laid her skin was pale as snow and she wasn't moving. Her heart monitor was not beeping and she was bruised and beaten from what looked like her head to her toes. The place looked like a murder scene. z

'This beautiful, smart lady who could have made an impact on the world...was gone forever just because of my mistake' Roy thought as he sat there. 'If I had not driven...If i hadn't even gotten drunk! This girl would still be alive'

Tears started to spill from Roy's eyes, this was his fault he was supposed to be a hero and he failed. Not only did he let this young girl die, he was the one to kill her. His heart monitor started to beep faster bringing attention to a nurse outside.

"Sir you need to calm down! Doctor, Doctor he's awake! Doctor!" Roy still want calming down he tried to get up but to no avail, "Doctor!" He then felt something being ejected into his arm and everything soon went back to black.

He soon woke up to see two blonds looking at him worriedly.

"O-Ollie...D-D-Dinah" They soon quickly hugged him, both with tears in their eyes.

"Roy how could you be so stupid we thought we lost you-"

"Roy, baby are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? What were you thinking-" His eyes weren't on them though. It traveled to the bed beside him where a fresh new bed was. No brunette, no blood, no memories of a once precious life being there.

"I-I'm okay I think...I'm sorry….I'm so sorry" Roy said tears flowing down his face remembering the girl and seeing his parents...it was all too much for him.

"W-when can I get out of this place I want to get out….now"

"Sorry baby but you still need to heal" Dinah said looking at him still very worried, "Roy what made you want to do this?"

"I-I-I don't know I just, I failed under pressure of everyone at the party, I thought.." He looked away to hide the tears. Dinah just hugged him, "Shhh baby bird it's going to be ok I got you, I got you."

Roy knew they weren't going to kill him yet because of the trauma he's went through but when he's fine they were going to kill him...but that didn't matter right now. Right now he needed to hold on to someone, to feel loved.

~1 month time skip~

Everything was healed by now Roy was yelled at and grounded forever...though the pain about the girl never left. Today...today hurt because today was Madison's birthday. The school made a big deal putting up pictures and memories about her. This only made Roy hurt more. Today everyone hated him...he was the boy who had killed Madison. He was shoved and talked about, this didn't help he soon believed he was the reason Madison was dead.

"Roy you ass why did you even come to school today? Of all days do you not have any respect?"

"Dude you killed here isn't that enough no one want you around!"

"He should be in jail! If it wasn't for Queen…"

"He's useless all he's good for is killing girls"

"Why doesn't he just go kill himself like he did Maddie?"

That did it. Roy ran out of the school and ran as fast as he could home, he soon ran fast into the kitchen splashing water onto his tear stained face. He then looked over and saw a unused knife. He never thought he'd ever do this but he grabbed the knife and went to the bathroom, locking the door. He turned the water on.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom and hated every thing he saw staring back at him. He soon lifted his sleeves and let the smooth, sharp metal bore down on his skin. It hurt a lot and he lifted the knife back up only to see that it left a red mark...but didn't bleed he needed to bleed like he made Madison bleed.

Pressing down harder and harder until the sight of red liquid go down his palm. He stopped after doing it four more times, three on his left wrist, two on his right. He just sat there letting his arms bleed thinking about how useless he was. This pain was not going away and it just got worse as he watched the blood drain from his system. For the third time this month he slowly drifted back into the black...only this time it was comforting to him.

_Time Skip of 5 minutes_

Oliver came home to from the grocery store to see the front door wide open, on alert she quickly went into the house to see if there was an looked around the living room and then into the kitchen seeing nothing, his ears then picked up the sound of the bath running. Had Roy or Dinah came home? They shouldn't have….

He then proceeded to go look and what he found shattered his world. His baby boy, pride and joy, laying there on the floor in a bloody mess. The knife hanging loosely in his hands. Oliver quickly ran to him shouting his name, praying for the boy to wake up...but he wasn't. He sat there limp and almost dead-like. He called the ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding...there was just so much blood.

"Hang on baby, we're going to save you, hang on for daddy won't you baby don't leave me please hang on" he whispered quietly to his young charge hugging him and kissing his forehead as if to bring him back to reality. Finally the ambulance got there and took Roy to the hospital trying to get him stabilized.

The doctor soon came out with Roy's results, "Sir I'm pleased to tell you that your son will survive, he's under critical condition but I do believe he will make it."

Oliver fell to his knees, he couldn't contain his happiness. His baby was alive and going to be alive.

Oliver was going to protect Roy no matter what now, nothing was going to hurt his baby.

**And done! Please R&R Also don't kill me the next chapter shall be fluffy and full of over Protective Ollie and Dinah!**


	29. I Deserve to Die

**Heh….So last chapter yeah woo...okay so the last chapter was a request and I just read over it again. I'm sorry that was freaking traumatizing and sad and wow. Okay I'm crying from my own work. But hopefully I can make this joyous again...sometime...not in this chapter probably….**

**I own nothing.**

I deserve to Die

Beep...Beep...Beep…

No it couldn't be, I'm supposed to be dead.

Beep….Beep...Beep….

There has to be a mistake, why am I not dead, let me die, let me die, let me die!

Beep….beep...beep

Stop beeping gosh dammit stop, stop it, STOP.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"Doctor the heart monitor he's under too much stress!" He felt someone touch him. It hurt sending shot of pain all through out his arm.

Let me go, don't touch me, I'll KILL YOU TOO

That phrase made him stop, he'll kill them just like he had killed Madison, why couldn't it have been him why had he be the one to live and not her. He wanted to stop scream and shout, he wanted to die, just like Madison had done. Why couldn't he die like Madison?

Finally the doctors had stabilized him as he started to wake up. He said nothing but just stared. As he tried to talk he saw that he couldn't. He tried to scream at the doctors but he couldn't. When the doctors saw that he had awoken they had huge smiles on their faces. How he despised those smiles. Fake walls put up much like the ones he had to put up after Madison.

They then brought in Oliver. Oliver ran over and hugged him, Roy remained silent. Obviously Oliver was lying to, why wouldn't he be he was a murder and suicidal. Though Roy bet Oliver wanted him to die and the tears were tears of sorrow about how he had failed his attempt. The doctors and Oliver than began asking questions. But he remained silent he couldn't talk even if he tried. His mouth just couldn't open and relieve sound out of his throat.

He then heard the doctor talking, "It seems he cannot speak as he is still in trauma about the whole thing. Being in a coma for three weeks this is rather common." A coma for three weeks? Impossible. Why didn't he die, why did his body have to fight to survive. He wanted to die why did his body want to live.

He then felt someone grab his face and he was turned face to face with Oliver, "Roy, Roy can you hear me shake your head if you can hear me?" Roy reluctantly shook his head. He was then handed a dry erase board and marker. "Roy can you write for us please." He slowly but surely wrote out the words 'Yes."

"Roy Why did you try to k-kill yourself." Oliver stamperd over the word kill. Roy didn't write though, he couldn't right the reason why, it was a painful reminder this room. So much like the one he had been in. He could remember the brunettes body still, all bloody lying on the bed next to him.

"Roy you need to tell us why." Tears started streaming down the young boys face. He couldn't take this he wanted to die he needed to die.

"Roy it's okay you're safe now," No he wasn't he was never safe. His worst enemy, his scariest monster, the thing he hated most was himself.

"Roy please tell me I need to know," He looked into the eyes of Oliver and his breathe hitched. Oliver looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, hadn't eaten, nothing. Before he could stop himself he wrote 'Madison.'

"Whose Madison, is she a bully, was she a girlfriend who broke up with you, a teacher?" Oliver pleaded to get the information out of his son.

'I killed Madison." The words stung Roy so much, he hated what he had become. For Oliver they were complete shock, his baby kill anyone?

"What do you mean that you killed her, what happened?" Oliver said grasping him by the shoulders looking at him.

'I drove her into a truck, it was her birthday, I killed Madison' It then clicked, Oliver remembered the young girl that had come in with his son, the one that didn't make it.

"Roy that's in the past you must forget about her , you can't save her now."

'No I killed her now I need to die, its my fault I des-'

The board was ripped out of his hands and thrown across the room. "No you listen to me you are my son! You don't deserve any of that you are a smart, intelligent, handsome, and well rounded you made a big mistake but that doesn't mean that you should take it out on yourself like this. Roy I love you but the only way to save you is for you to believe me and listen to what I'm saying do you understand?" Roy nodded but he still didn't believe. They both knew it was going to be a long way to recovery, but family never gave up on each other.

**Alright sorry to leave it here but I have some writers block...so good night!**


	30. Happy Mother's Day

**Alright decided you guys deserved a chapter! I do not own anything!**

Happy Mothers day

Roys POV

It was the month of May. Guess what was in May? If you said mothers day you would be correct! Do you know who forgot mothers day? Roy Harper? Ding ding ding! Mothers day, Dinah had done so much for me I had to do something special for her; how could I have forgotten. She had done so much for me ever since I was adopted. Dinah basically helped raise me, she was there when I needed her, when I didn't, she embarrassed me, love me, she is here as I struggle with Madison. As I got up, at 4 am, I decided the first thing I would do was make her breakfast… bad idea number one.

As I was cooking I dropped three eggs and cracked them on the floor, this wasn't so bad I could just pick it up later. Then I was pouring in the flour and accidentally dropped the whole thing into the bowl. This was bad, you see I have a bit of an anger issue and throwing a bowl full of flour down was probably my next biggest mistake. The white powder overcome the room and while covered my face. Still no big deal I could just take a shower yeah no big deal. I continued cooking and and finally got the little squishy batter circle devil spawns into the pan.

Alright next step was making a car I decided to make the card since I really didn't have much time. I got out the paper, markers, and safety scissors (Don't ask she's had a problem with 'big kid scissors' ever since I was six and accidentally stabbed myself. Come on I was six.) I thought this was going to turn out awesome but I forgot that I was about as good as crafts as I was at passing gym class. It ended up being a huge mess, shit. I could clean this up later I had time.

Next task was cleaning the kitchen this should be easy I'll just get the mop. I went to go achieve it and grabbed the bucket filling it with the soap. I filled it with water and started mopping around. I smelled something, gah it wreaked what could possibl- _my pancakes._ The alarms started blaring as the black smoke got thicker and thicker. I ran, but the floors were wet and knocking my own bucket over, so when I tried to stop at the stove I kept sliding. I fell right into the pants and pans making a huge bang. The floors were flooding and I did not know what to do at all.

"What is happening in here!?" I looked up my clothes soaked, stained with flour that was caking, marker stains on my hands. I looked like a complete mess. The stove smoking, floors flooded, and the alarm blaring. I looked right into Dinah's eyes and said as innocently as I could, "Happy mothers day?"

Her face went stoic and the panic left. I was preparing myself for a good yelling from her but I was greeted with a loud laughter. I stared at her in shock and she helped me up and kissed me on the forehead. " Thank you baby boy" She whispered in my ear hugging me. I hugged back maybe I'm not as bad at this mothers day thing as I thought.

**Short yes but Im having such Writers block with this story.**


End file.
